Sanity's Betrayal
by The Forsakened One
Summary: In order to preserve his own Sanity and make his way in the world Naruto leaves behind the village that robbed him for so long...AU...and characters are OOC....NaruSaku in later chapters
1. Mind's Manifest

**A/N if you aren't current with the manga then some of this is going to be a spoiler to you…Also im writing this to try and kill my writers block. Im still working on rise so don't bother me about that…So read, review and yea…whatever…**

**Disclaimer: nope…cant say that I do…**

"_**Kill them boy, you know you want to…."**_

"_No…"_

"_**I can smell it on you…the hatred that burns within you…"**_

"_I won't do it…"_

"_**You can't fool me…I'm inside of your mind…I know what it is you want the most…"**_

"_I said I won't do it!"_

"_**You don't have a choice whelp….sooner or later the evil within your blood will come to the surface…and when it does they will die…"**_

"I SAID NO!!" Naruto painted heavily. It had happened again. Every night the Kyuubi taunted and toyed with his mind…and every night he could feel his control slipping. His mask was breaking. The facade that he had used for so long…was falling apart. It didn't help that everyone in the village still looked down upon him. Especially when his own friends were doing it to him as well. They probably didn't know what their taunts and put downs were doing to him…they would never know what it did to him.

Still despite everything he tried to stay strong and focus on his goal. But even that was being harder to focus on. It was finally occurring to him, finally getting through his stubbornness, that he would probably never become the Hokage. Even if he became the strongest shinobi in Konoha, no, the strongest shinobi that the world had ever seen…none of it would make a difference. The council would never allow it and neither would the citizens.

Naruto looked out of his window and saw that it was still dark out.

"Another nights sleep lost…might as well get an early…early start today…" Naruto swung his legs over the side of the bed and groggily got to his feet. The cold floor barely registering in his mind as he went to start his day.

He opened the window to his apartment and took a step out onto the ledge. He looked back at the place he called home and sighed.

"_Sometimes I just cant help but agree with the demonic fuzz ball…" _Naruto leaped onto the nearby roof and took off in the direction of the training grounds.

XXXXXX

It had been four hours since he had just woken up and the sun was just beginning to rise. Naruto sat down next to a log and just stared off into space.

"_Why am I still trying…I don't see the point anymore in fighting for a hopeless dream…" _He fell backwards and just watched the sky change. His mind was a total wreck at the moment and he didn't know what to do. NO matter what his thoughts drifted to they always seemed to wander back to the fact that nothing he did would change anything. Before long tears began to streak down the sides of his face. His once vibrant blue eyes started to lose there intensity. He was falling into depression and he knew it..but it didn't seem to bother him. Instead it opened his eyes to what a failure he was.

"Sasuke was right…I am a dead-last…and nothing I do here is going to change that…"

"_Then leave this place…" _Naruto shot up.

"What the…"

"_This place will grant you no power…cut this burden loose from you…" _Naruto stood up and took a defensive stance.

"Who are you!?"

"_This place will be your grave…escape it and overcome the darkness…" _Naruto's stance lessened a bit when he recognized the voice. It was his own, Echoing in the back of his mind.

"I wont betray…" He said softly to himself. "I refuse to…"

"_Betrayal means nothing…you will be treated no more than the same…as always…"_

"But…what about Baa-chan and Sakura-chan and…"

"_And who…Iruka!? And so what about Tsunade and the Haruno girl…You know for a fact the only person who has ever actually cared for you…that has ever actually done anything for you…is dead." _Naruto stiffened and that last part and his breath caught in his throat. His arms then gung loosely as fresh tears fell.

"Ero-sennin…"

"_You cannot hide the truth any longer…If you stay here…Konoha will destroy you…"_

"But…what then…"

"_It doesn't matter…when you are free from this place you will begin to see the path that you yourself have set before you." _Naruto tilted his head so that he could see the sky. The clouds above him floated onward on an infinite cycle, same as the sun; that would never change. He brought his gaze back down to Earth and stood there for a moment. His inner conflict was beginning to make more and more sense. He was beginning to see that Konoha was not the place for him…not now in his present standings. But at the same time he felt that as much as Konoha was not right for him…he just couldn't leave it…

"Is there really no other way…"

"_Not if you want to become stronger…not if you want to show them their mistakes…in time their arrogance will disappear…but that cannot and will not happen as long as you remain here…"_ The tears stopped flowing from his eyes and his expression hardened. He could see the starting line right in front of him…all he needed to do was to take a step towards it.

"_In due time…everything will become clear…" _Naruto took a step and then leapt into the trees running back towards his apartment.

XXXXXX

He slipped back into his window and hopped down onto the ground. Looking around he grabbed whatever he felt would benefit him. He grabbed his backpack and loaded it with whatever he could find. It wasn't much, just a few Kunai, some shuriken, the little bit of money he had left and some food he had. He then tossed the cloak that he had worn for the second Sasuke mission next to the pack. He eyed the contents of the pack with dissatisfaction.

"looks like ill have to pick up few things before I leave…" He retrieved the money from the pack and stuffed it into his pocket, then he hid the pack away under his bed. He was about to leave when he realized what time it was. "Damnit…Stores wont open again for a couple more hours…"

Naruto flopped down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. His thoughts started to drift to Jiraiya…just thinking about him made his eyes water and Naruto didn't want to cry anymore. His thoughts were interrupted when something landed on his window sill. Naruto sat up and crawled towards the bird that was sitting there. Tied to its leg was a small scroll. Naruto untied the scroll and the bird took off back towards the Hokage tower.

'_Naruto_

_There's something important that we need to talk about…come to my office as soon as you can._

_Tsunade'_

Naruto crumpled the paper up and tossed it behind him before bounding through his window towards the Hokage tower.

XXXXXX

It didn't take him long to reach Tsunade's office however he was a tad bit surprised when he saw that he wasn't alone. Kakashi, Sakura and Sai were already in Tsunades office waiting for him. He walked in on them just in time for Sakura to yell at Tsunade about it begin early and how she needs her beauty sleep. Naruto didn't care and spaced out for most of it. From time to time he noticed Kakashi glance at him and wondered what it was exactly that the copy nin himself was wondering. Before he knew it the briefing was over and everyone was beginning to leave.

"And don't forget, I had the supply shops open a bit early so that you could restock for this…" Naruto grinned. That meant he would be able to leave sooner than he thought. With that in mind he jumped onto the roof of the tower and leapt out into the direction of his first stop.

He figured that he would need some more Kunai for his escape. Sure he was stocked up with shuriken but he was almost out of kunai. So he walked through the shop and grabbed an adequate amount before paying for his purchase. When he walked out side he started towards a food mart. He didn't feel like jumping and running anymore so he just walked. Normally he wouldn't be able to because of the Villagers snide remarks but at this time none of them were out. When he reached the place he was looking for he took a deep breath. Normally this place would throw him out whenever he tried to get food. But since Tsunade had ordered the shop owner to open specifically so that Team 7 could buy materials…maybe he would be able to buy what he needed without being hassled too much. He released the breath and opened the door. Surprisingly he wasn't greeted by any nasty stare or rude comment or well anything. The shop keep seemed to be to tired who it was. So Naruto began his little shopping trip. He gathered what he figured would last the longest and fortunately for him a good deal of it was instant ramen. Satisfied at what he bought he quickly paid for it and sped back towards his apartment.

XXXXXX

As soon as he jumped through the open window he was greeted by Kakashi.

"Oi Naruto, You really shouldn't leave your window open…" Naruto just scoffed and dumped his purchases onto his bed.

"Why are you here…" Kakashi could tell that Naruto was a bit irritated by his presence and made a note of it.

"Well you seemed to be spacing out a bit when Tsunade-sama was explaining the mission…"

"And your point is?"

"Are you ok?"

"Just peachy…now if you don't mind I have to get ready, so please leave…" Kakashi studied Naruto a bit before leaving through the window. Naruto turned towards his equipment and fished his pack out from under the bed. He grabbed a bundle of exploding notes…

XXXXXX

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BAKA!?" Sakura screamed. It was half an hour past the supposed meeting time by the Gates.

"Ne, Sakura can you please be quiet…I cant read my Icha Icha…" The pissed Kunoichi turned towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei we have a mission to start and that Baka isn't even here…can we please go grab him or something?"

"Hm…I guess we should…I wonder why he's running late…normally he's the first one here when it comes to a mission." Kakashi leisurely started walking towards Naruto's Apartment. Sakura stalked behind him and Sai quietly followed her.

It didn't really take them that long to reach Naruto's Apartment. Kakashi decided to use the front door this time just in case Naruto got pissed at him for hopping through his window.

"Oi Naruto, you in there…" Kakashi knocked on the door several times before he reached for the handle.

"Kakashi-sensei I don't think Naruto's that dense as to not lock his door…" There was an audible click as the door opened. "Or maybe he is…" Kakashi pushed the door open a bit but stopped when he heard a hiding sound.

"_That sounds like an explosive…tag…OH SHIT!" _Kakashi slammed the door and tackled the other two. They fell three stories before they hit the ground. Sakura was rubbing her shoulder and Sai had yet to get up. Kakashi however was already no his feet.

"_I could have sworn that was an active exploding tag…"_His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura's fist collided with his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!?!"

"Wait Sakura, I thought that we were in danger!"

"IN DANGER OF WHAT!?!" A split second after she said Naruto's Apartment burst into flames.

XXXXXX

Naruto stood atop of the front gates watching as his apartment was blown up. Sighing he put up his hood and shouldered his pack. Taking one last glance back at the Village that had condemned him for so long Naruto took off into the trees.


	2. Assumptions

**A/N Alright normally I don't write several chapters in such a short time but ive got so many ideas in my head and well im just plain bored. I would also like to remind everyone that reads this that I don't really go back and check for errors only those that I find myself when I skim back over my work. If you do find a particularly big error that needs to be changed please point it out but if your going to just harass me over stupid little things then don't bother mentioning it…so with that being said heres the next chap to Sanity's Betrayal.**

**So read, review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….**

"Did you find anything Kakashi!?" Tsunade was on the verge of a meltdown. Kakashi cringed a bit. He did not want to be near the distraught Hokage in case she went on a drunken stupor and started beating the hell out of people.

"Unfortunately Hokage-sama the amount of explosive tags was enough to level the whole complex…however we had some help from both Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji. They found this…" Kakashi held out his hand. Tsunades eyes widened. There sitting in the palm of his hand was the necklace she had given him years beforehand. She took it from and collapsed back into her chair.

"Th-thank you Kakashi…you may leave…" Kakashi did a short bow before exiting the room. Tsunade swiveled in her chair so that she was facing the window. She clutched the necklace to her chest and allowed herself to cry.

"Tsunade-sama…" She recognized the voice to be Shizune. "Is there…anything I can get you…" Tsunade answered while still facing the window.

"Sake…lots of sake…." Shizune dared not object to Tsunade's wishes…not after something like this…

"Ill be back soon…" With that Shizune closed the door and Tsunade was alone.

XXXXXX

Kakashi stared down at the memorial stone. A sad expression ever clear on his face…or what little was shown.

"_Obito…Sensei…I don't understand what I did wrong…He was doing fine until now and then all of a sudden…this. I should have spoken to Tsunade about his earlier behavior…she may have been able to stop this…" _ He sat down next to the stone and sighed.

"The Hyuuga's determined that Naruto was not present when the building was destroyed…But then were did he go…He's not in Konoha that's for sure….

XXXXXX

Sakura was sitting with the rest of the rookie nine plus team Gai and Sai. She had been absentmindedly swirling her tea about while her friends chatted about there own possible theories of what happened. Ino noticed Sakura's behavior and gently nudged her.

"Hey…you ok?"

"Wow Ino that's a stupid question…"

"Im just trying to be nice here…"

"I know…im just….out of it…"

"I dont blame you…Naruto's apartment getting blown to hell along with the fact that they cant find him…geez you think the Anbu would be good for at least locating someone…" Sakura leaned against Ino who ,because of the current situation, allowed it. Sakura of course was grateful.

On the other side of the table Shikamaru was unusually active. Based on the information that he got from the Hokage he was running through every scenario he could think of but none of them seemed to plausible. Except for two of them.

The first scenario consisted of Naruto stupidly misusing the explosive tags…but Shikamaru threw that idea away. Naruto wasn't that stupid…at least not anymore.

The second consisted of Naruto Staging the whole ordeal except the only thing Shikamaru couldn't figure out it why…He decided to voice his opinion to see what other people came up with.

"Maybe he…"

"Maybe Naruto accidently set off some of the tags?"

"Tenten, Naruto-kun wuld not have done so!"

"Like I was going to say…"

"Im just saying Lee its possible."

"Hey if you would listen…"

"What if it was Akatsuki!?"

"It wasn't Aka…."

"If it was Akatsuki then they wouldn't have cause such a scene and someone would have seen them."

"Hey im trying to…"

"Well then if it wasn't Akatsuki then who was it?"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" All eyes were on Shikamaru mainly because they never heard him yell before. Ino spoke up.

"Uhh…Shikamaru…" A glare from Shikamaru silenced her.

"What I was going to say is that what if Naruto had staged the whole thing…It would explain why the Anbu hadn't found anything considering he would be out of Konoha already…" Sakura shot up.

"Why would he do that though!?" Shikamaru rested his chin on his hands.

"That's the only part I cant figure out…and im afraid thatsthe part we'll never figure out unless we find Naruto or if we find someone who was close to Naruto…and I mean someone very close…" That shut up about everyone. Just about everyone.

"He was unhappy…" Everyone stared at Sai.

"Unhappy…why would he be unhappy…Did he seem unhappy to you Sakura?" Came from Ino. Sakura only shook her head.

"Well than that's the mystery…" Shikamaru stood up and walked out of the room. Chouji stayed at the table and continued to stuff his face. Lee went off to train and Tenten followed wherever it is that Neji went. Kiba left with Akamaru and surprisingly Shino. Those left were Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Sai.

"It doesn't make any sense…Why would Naruto do this…" Sakura was really confused. Naruto to her was always an unshakable pillar of strength who always seemed happy. Ino didn't really know Naruto that much but from what Sakura told her this wasn't exactly something that Naruto would do. It went against his Nindo. Hinata just sat there and pondered what Shikamaru said. Sai was the only one out of them that didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Perhaps it would best be wise to inform the Hokage about our…assumptions…" The others didn't think it was a bad plan.

XXXXXX

"So let me get this straight…you think that Naruto staged everything because he was unhappy…I think you should old off on telling Tsunade that…"

"But Kakashi-sensei, if we're right then that might help us find him…"

"I believe it would be the best recourse Kakashi-san." Kakashi looked at the determined faces of the three girls and the at the emotionless face that was Sai. "Fine if that's what you think is best…but don't blame me if we get sent to the hospital…" Kakashi led the way to the stairs that led to Tsunades office. They were about to knock when the door opened.

"Oh, Kakashi-san…why are you here?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Well it seems that these four have a theory about what happened to Naruto…" As soon as he finished saying that single sentence the tower shook as Tsunade ran threw the door, grabbed Kakashi around his neck and started to throttle the life out of him.

"What did you say Hatake!?!" She was in no way mad at him...just very emotional. "Answer me Damnit!!!" Shizune tried to intervene but Tsunade's grip on the man was deathly.

"Um Tsunade-sama…wouldn't it be best not to kill him…besides it was Sakura-chan and the others who wanted to speak with you…" Tsunade let go of the man and turned to the others. Kakashi dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and laid their unmoving.

"You four in my office on the double!!!"

"What about Kaka…"

"Nevermind him, Now in my office!!!" Showing a little fear they shuffled into her office and took seat waiting for the Hokage. Shizune grabbed the unconscious copy nin and dragged him off to the hospital. Tsunade put the door back in place and then calmly walked over to her chair and took a seat. "Now then…what is it that you four have to say…"

"Well shishou…Its being assumed that Naruto…staged the apartment accident…"

"Its being _assumed?"_ Tsunade said dangerously silencing Sakura. Ino spoke up.

"Well Shikamaru believes that over all the other ways…and besides Sai saids it might have been because he was unhappy…"

"God I need a drink…" Tsunade took a large swig from a bottle and placed it back onto her desk, "So, you want me to believe that Naruto staged this whole thing because he was unhappy…"

"Tsunade-sama..it would..ma-make..sense…since Neji-nees-san and I co-couldn't find..anything…" Tsunade listened to what they had to say and seemed that it did make sense. However there were a few more questions that needed to be answered and the only way she would get those answers would be to find Naruto.

"ANBU!!!" Tsunade yelled. In seconds four Anbu members kneeled before them.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"I want several tracker squads out and about looking for any trail of Uzumaki Naruto. Have one team start at his apartment and another to start at the Main gate. The rest will start in the forest around Konoha is that Understood!?!"

"OSSU!!!" They chorused and in a plume of smoke they were gone.

XXXXXX

It had been three days since Naruto's disappearance and Konoha was rejoicing for the most part. Civilians and shinobi alike who hated the Demon-brat partied in the street and the council was off congratulating themselves. It seemed that only five percent of Konoha's populace was distraught by his absence.

Tsunade was forced to call off the search by the council and was nearly ousted from her title of Hokage when she tried to rip Danzo's head off.

It wasn't until a few more days later that Tsunade had called Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Hinata and Sai into her office.

"You may all be wondering what your doing here…Well im going to skip beating around the bush and get straight to the point. Im going to send you out on a mission to locate and retrieve Uzumaki Naruto! Upon your success you will all be promoted to Jounin and Shikamaru you will be promoted to Special Jounin. Hatake Kakashi will accompany you for a little while until his skills are required here. This is an S – Ranked mission. Anyone here who does not wish to participate leave a once!" No one moved from there spots.

"Good. You are to be geared up and ready to go in one hour, Kakashi will meet you at the Gate, Any questions?...good your Dismissed!!" The six shinobi hurried from Tsunade's office and went to their individual homes to pack what they needed for such a mission.

True to what Tsunade said Kakashi was already at the gate waiting for them. Of course the first person to get there was Sai, followed by Shikamaru and then all at once the other four.

"You know what we are going to do right?" six nods confirmed his answer. "Good, our first task is to get to wave were I will go in depth with the mission details, Lets Move!" The seven shinobi jumped into the trees and bounded off with only one thought in mind.

What happened to Uzumaki Naruto…

**A/N Im ending it there because it'll make it easier to lead into the next chapter…that should actually be out tomorrow or something…so review and tell me what you think.**


	3. A Planned Meeting

**A/N I just had a fucking heart attack!!!! Seriously I love you guys. I opened up my email this morning and there were like 40 msgs saying that Sanity's betrayal had reviews, favorite story, hell even favorite author!!!**

**So To thank you guys heres the next chapter…but before I forget some of you wanted to know what the main pairing will be so just to keep you sated for now…go see my profile and the pairings I like for Naruto…some/a lot of you will be disappointed…and I know im going to lose readers for this…**

**I have to say this because I don't really want to repeat this. I don't do OC characters. I have nothing against them but I just don't really like creating them. They don't feel real to me. With that being said I wont have an NaruOC pairings, in any of my stories unless it's a quick one-shot…sorry but that's just my views on OC characters…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

The rain had fallen heavily for the past two days making it almost impossible to search for their missing comrade. Whatever trail his sent had left was being washed away so that left up all searching up to the two Hyuuga's. Of course this did speed things up a tad bit. But it seems not even the Byakugen was of much help. Kakashi sighed and radioed all of them.

"Alright guys, head back to Tazuna's house." The radio crackled and Sakura's voice was heard.

"But Kakashi-sensei…"

"That's an order Sakura."

"H-hai…" Kakashi sighed once more and turned around. At the rate they were going they wouldn't find Naruto. If he traveled into a different country they probably wouldn't be able to follow until they received permission to do so and by that time Naruto would be long gone.

"_It looks like you may have just gotten your wish, eh Naruto…" _He turned around and leaped to the ground turning off his radio in the process. He didn't feel like being disturbed during his walk back to Tazuna's.

For the next couple of days they had to remain in doors because the weather did not permit them to travel. The team was silent and was off in their own rooms staring off into nothingness. The only real conversation that they held would be at dinner.

The team gathered around the table along with Tazuna and his family. Inari couldn't help but feel gloomy at the current situation. Tsunami brought a large pot to the table along with several other dishes. The team couldn't help but be impressed by her skill at cooking.

"Ah Tsunami-san it looks delicious." Kakashi said attempting to bring up everyone's spirits.

"Why thank you Kakashi-san but don't praise me yet until you've tried it." Kakashi's visible eye turned up so you could tell he was smiling. The food was passed out and everyone had their plates full in a matter of minutes. There was a chorus of Itadakimasu and everyone dug into their meal. The only sound was clinging of plates and glasses, that is until Sai spoke up.

"Pein…" He mumbled the word but it was loud enough that everyone could hear him.

"What about…pein?" Kakashi said reaching for more food as he had already cleaned of his plate. The others couldn't tell what he was referring to.

"Pein…the Akatsuki….he had the power to make it rain…" Kakashi placed his plate back down and lowered his chopsticks.

"Well…yes but what does…"

"Naruto is alone….there will be nothing stopping Akatsuki from taking him…" There was an audible gasp from Sakura and everyone else was murmuring amongst themselves. Kakashi's expression became serious.

"_Sai's right…now that no ones around him Akatsuki has the perfect opportunity to strike…" _Kakashi grew serious at that thought.

"But this may have been his goal from the start…" This time Sai had everyone confused. Sakura's fist hit the table.

"What the Hell are you talking about!?!" She was visibly seething. "Naruto is the last person who would EVER go to them willingly!!"

"That may be true…however….there is not a single person alive who understands him…" No one had expected this not even from Sai. To Say that Naruto would willingly seek out the organization that had hunted him for so long…it just didn't make any sense.

"That's enough talking about this. Continue eating, I'm going to deliver a message to Tsunade." With that Kakashi got up from his seat and left the room. No one felt like eating after that.

XXXXXX

Naruto had been running nonstop for days. He was tired and soaked to the bone from all of the rain. He spotted a nearby cave and quickly dashed towards it. He leaned against the opening to the cave and stared out into the forest.

"_I cant believe I actually left…"_

'_In time you will see…this is the only path that would not lead to your Damnation'_

"_You keep saying that but…I don't know…this seems to weird." _

'_Focus on your goal…and never let go…' _

The echo faded from his head and he was alone. Groggily he let the pack fall to the ground and he himself slid against the cave wall. He contemplated moving farther into the cave but he was just too tired and didn't care enough to move at the present time. Naruto just watched as the rain fell all around him.

"What goal do I focus on…" Sighing he leaned against his pack and allowed sleep to set upon him. The Kyuubi sat in the back of his mind and heard everything his subconscious was saying.

"**Pathetic whelp…"**He nuzzled his paws and fell asleep. Little did they know that in the shadows red eyes stared at the sleeping boy.

XXXXXX

The rain had begun to let up just as the sun began to rise and the team was grateful for it. They could now really begin their search. They waved good bye to Tazuna and his family and immediately took to the trees.

"Ok, Because of that storm we are really behind in our search so we're going to have to pick up the pace a bit." Kakashi received a chorus of Hai from his team. He had informed Tsunade of their recent assumptions but Tsunade didn't seem to be to startled. Because all they were were assumptions with no real fact to back them up. Of course that still didn't stop him from worrying. If Akatsuki got their hands on Kyuubi then they would be in trouble. Of course Kakashi didn't let his worry show through his mask because if the team knew that he was afraid then they would begin to break down a bit. Except for Sai who showed very little emotion at all. He wasn't sure what to make of Sai entirely yet, whether or not the boy felt any emotion at all towards the blonde was anyone's guess.

"The Hokage is going to expect at least something from this mission so do your best…and hold nothing back…." The team was determined that was for sure…however determination alone is not enough.

XXXXXX

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto's eyes shot open when he heard the voice.

"_Itachi!?! I thought it would take a bit more time for him to find me…oh well…" _Staggering a bit Naruto got to his feet and faced the Nin. Normally Itachi would be flanked by Kisame however the shark man was nowhere to be seen.

"What, did you come alone this time…or is the Shark freak waiting to grab me when I least expect it."

"No…I was sent alone to retrieve you this time…."

"Well you can fight me if you want but itll hardly do any difference!"

"Naruto-kun I did not come here to fight you…in truth I was ordered to come her to…persuade you."

"Persuade me!? Persuade me to do what?"

"Pein wishes to speak with you…I was asked to persuade you to come with me to see him…"

"And if I refuse?" Itachi drew his blade.

"I could immobilize you and drag you there…but id rather it not come to that…"

"What does Pein want to talk to me about!?"

"Come with me…and you'll find out…" Naruto weighed his options. He could go quietly and see what Pein wanted, or he could resist and likely be killed. Naruto relaxed and grabbed his pack.

"There's not like I have anywhere else to go…and even if I wanted to there's no way I would be able to beat you…"

"A wise choice…" He replaced his blade and motioned out of the cave. "We must move quickly…it seems that several shinobi from the leaf are not too far from here…" Naruto walked out of the cave and waited for Itachi to se their course. They were off into the foliage before Naruto could even fully register what he was doing.

**A/N And that's all you get for now…being it New Years Eve I have other things I must attend to so for now later…**

**Next chapter will be out maybe tomorrow or the next day….**


	4. A Propositon and a new look

**A/N Well I must say that you guys are lucky I have no life….in short you get another chapter. And for those of you interested Rise is still being reworked a bit so I wont really be able to work on a new chapter for that story for a while….**

**Ok and now in regards to pairings…**

**I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to pair Naruto up with anyone or not…The reason I say this is because I have two possible endings in mind…So right now im going to leave it as possible one sided SakuNaru fluff…**

**For other pairings...well they're on my profile so go check that out…**

**And since I forgot to say this Naruto is pretty much around 17-18 years old so now you can get a feel for how old people are.**

**Alright well that pretty much sums up everything I was going to say for now…so read and review…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….its as simple as that…**

"Ah, Uzumaki…So good to finally meet you face to face like this…Itachi-san has told me so much about you…"

"Cut the crap…Itachi said that you wanted to talk to me so spill it!"

"Straight to the point I see…very well." Pein got up from his seat and stepped towards Naruto. Naruto stood his ground but couldn't help but feel as though the situation was turning out badly. "I have a proposition for you…"

"Huh…" Naruto was dumbfounded. "What kind of proposition could you possibly have for me?"

"A very good one for a person in your position…"

"My position…and exactly what type of position do you think I'm in?"

"A dangerous one…You betrayed your village and are now on the run…"

"Konoha won't be able to get a hold of me…"

"Maybe not but one day you will have no choice to face them as they will eventually catch up to you…you know this to be true…" naruto grimaced. What Pein said was true and he knew it.

"Well then…your obviously leading towards something…What kind of proposition do you have for me?" Pein circled Naruto for a moment or two and then stopped when he was behind the blonde. Naruto could feel Pein lean in towards him and could hear the man breathing right next to his ear.

"Join Akatsuki…and Konoha will not be able to touch you…" Naruto's eyes widened in shock. His hands tightened into fists.

"And why would I want to do that?" He growled dangerously.

"Simple…for one as long as you are within our ranks Konoha would have to think twice to get to you. Also…It seems that trying to catch you is far too…troublesome…this merely saves us time and energy. Plus it would nearly be impossible for us to capture Kyuubi…however you are able to use its strength with little drawbacks…this seems for..efficient."

"So you just want to use me…"

"In return for your protection…yes I suppose however you will gain more strength than you would have ever been able to back in Konoha…"

'_Take his offer…this is what you seek…'_

"_I cant…the things they do…I wouldn't be able to live with myself…"_

'_Then make a compromise with him…he might be more than willing if it means that you will join there ranks…" _Naruto couldn't help but agree with his _other_ self.

"_I guess its worth a try…"_

"If I do agree to join Akatsuki...I don't really like the sound of being someone's underling…"

"Fear not…the only person you will take orders from is me…other than that and your training you will decide what it is you shall do in your time…"

'_Take his offer…you will gain strength and you wont have to compromise yourself to do it…'_

"I…I…" Naruto steadied his voice and took a few breathes. Pein smirked at the boy, Itachi remained motionless. Naruto took one more breath and exhaled slowly he steadied himself and looked Pein in the eyes.

"I Accept!" Peins smirk grew into a full blown grin.

"Good…Now let us begin…Itachi if you would please…"

"Very well…Naruto-kun if you would please come with me…" Itachi motioned to a door behind him and Naruto started walking towards it.

"Wait…" Pein rustled with something behind him. Naruto turned to look but he had to scramble to grab what Pein tossed to him.

"Gain strength…and wear that with pride…Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto stared down and the Back cloak that had the red clouds on it…the Akatsuki cloak…_His_ Akatsuki cloak…

"H-hai…" Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder and motioned towards the door once more. Naruto hesitated but complied. He tucked the cloak under his shoulder and followed Itachi through the door. He could have sworn that he heard a light chuckle from Pein as the door closed.

XXXXXX

They had nothing. In three weeks of constant searching the team had nothing to show for it. They had come across a cave that they believed Naruto had been in a few days prior but that was it. Kakashi had sent word back to Tsunade to report the progress of the mission. He surveyed his team. They hadn't been able to rest comfortably at all within that time frame and were...to put simply…wearing down. They were tired and sore. Dirt and perspiration caked them unpleasantly. They wouldn't be able to go on for much more without something to lift their spirits.

"Alright we'll rest here for now…" All he got were tired grunts of Hai from his team as they each picked out there own little spot. They Hinata stayed with Ino and Sakura while the three boys went off into there own separate corners. Shikamaru looked particularly dead, Neji…well was being Neji and Sai wasn't doing much at all. The three girls however were glaring daggers at there Captain. Kakashi just shrugged it off. He himself was about to find a good spot to sit and read his precious book when a small plume of smoke erupted next to him.

"Kakashi-san…Tsunade-sama sent me to deliver a message to you…" Kakashi saw a moderately sized slug at his feet. He bent down to try and get closer to it.

"And what message might that be?"

"Tsunade-sama says that the council has found out about the mission and has forced your recall. You are to immediately start heading back to Konoha." Kakashi rubbed his masked chin.

"I See…" He looked around and realized that even if they wanted to continue they wouldn't be…His team just didn't have the energy. Kakashi sighed and looked down at the slug. "Alright…tell Tsunade-sama that we will begin heading back momentarily after my team has some time to rest."

"Hai!" With that the slug poofed out of existence. Kakashi sighed once more before relaxing against the cave wall. He saw the disappointed looks from the three Kunoichi.

"We don't have a choice especially if it's the council who ordered are recall…Danzo must want to send a root based team after Naruto instead of those who might sympathize with him…" Everyone understood what Kakashi was saying but it doesn't mean that they liked it. Still they didn't want to cross Danzo…he was...scary to say the least…

"We'll start heading back to Konoha in a couple of hours…However we'll stop back in wave first…I want to talk to Tazuna about something…" He received some form of acknowledgement from his team.

XXXXXX

"Here we are Naruto-kun…" Itachi motioned towards another door. Naruto eyed it suspiciously before looking back to Itachi.

"And what exactly is…_here_…" he said pointing towards the door. Itachi pushed the door opened.

"Here, is where you will be staying from now on. Everything you require is inside…Pein has made it clear that you will be under my charge for the time being…With that being said you may clean yourself up and eat if you wish…"

"Wait…what about clothes…"

"What about them?"

"Don't I get any new ones?"

"There should be a pair on your bed already…" Itachi turned to leave but then turned back towards him. "We will start your training tomorrow morning…be in the Main hall at exactly 8:00 am. No later…and be sure to wear your cloak…" With that Itachi left Naruto to himself.

"Well I guess I should check out my new home…" Naruto walked into the room and then closed the door. Sure it wasn't paradise but it was better than he expected. There was a comfortable looking bed in the corner of the room. Opposite of the bed and directly nx to him was a small desk. Adjacent to the door was a small closet. Naruto walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside was a small mirror and several hangers. He took one of the hangers and hung the Akatsuki cloak on it. He walked to the other side of the room were there was another door. He opened that door and walked into a small bathroom complete with a shower. He noticed the towels next to him on a small stand.

"For such a feared Organization they sure do know how to furnish a place…they must like to keep clean or something…" He turned on the Faucet to the shower and gauged the temp of the water. "And they also have hot water…This place is better than my apartment…" he shrugged of his clothes and tossed them into a small bin to his right. He was about to step under the warm water until he remembered his Hitai-ate. He grabbed the metal plate and pulled it off of his forehead. Sighing he tossed it to the side onto the counter. He stepped into the jets of water and let it soothe him. Kami knows how long it had been since he was able to enjoy such a luxury as a warm shower. He never had it back at his apartment that was for sure.

XXXXXX

After his shower he dried himself with one of the towels and wrapped it around his waist. He was going to reach for his dirty clothes when he remembered that there should already be some new clothes in here for him.

He walked into the other room and sure enough there on the bed were some knew clothes. He held up a short sleeved black shirt and tossed it to the side. He grabbed the pants that were directly underneath them and moved to put them on. Then he saw something that startled him.

"What the…I guess they were expecting me to stay…but did they really have to get me orange boxers…I mean really that's just creepy…" Sighing he put them on and then pulled on the pants. He grabbed the shirt and pulled it on over his head. Underneath the shirt and pants and the orange boxers was a vest. He picked it up and noticed that it looked like a Jounin vest but unlike the olive green color he was used to it was also black. He put it on and secured it. He made several rotations in different areas to see how flexible the vest was and he had to say that he was impressed. It was very flexible but at the same time it looked very durable.

"_Well this works…" _He saw that apparently his new apparel wasn't completed yet. On the bed were a set of metal bracers and forearm guards. There was also two kunai pouches meant for strapping one pouch on each leg and to top it off a pouch that was mean to hold shuriken and scrolls. He Hooked up the pouches and pulled one the bracers and guards. Looking at himself he had to say that he was fairly impressed.

"_Wow…I look COOL!!!!" _ He pulled on his ninja sandals **(whatever there called) **But realized that the blue coloring didn't match. He saw another pair, of course they were black, that were halfway sticking out from under the bed. He pulled them on and noted that they were even more comfortable than his old pair. Now he just had one more thing to do. He walked back into the bathroom and grabbed his Hitai-ate. Slightly depressed he walked back and sat down on the bed. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and lightly dragged it across the center of it. He didn't like what he was about to do but he realized he didn't have a choice. He closed his eyes and hen forcefully ran the blade against the metal effectively scarring the metal. There was a deep gash that ran from end to end and straight through the leaf symbol.

"_Well I guess that makes this even more official now…" _Naruto tied it back onto his forehead. He got up and walked over to his closet. Opening it he grabbed the cloak he had hung only twenty minutes beforehand. He pulled the cloak on and looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't fastened the cloak so it hung apart and the rest of his attire was visible. Only the tips of the bracers could be seen sticking out from the sleeves of the cloak.

He could barely believe that the person reflected back to him in the mirror was truly him.

'_This is were your path will begin…now it is up to you to shape the outcome…'_

**A/N Ok nobody better complain about his new attire. I really don't care. Don't sound to be mean but this is my story and this is how I visualize him to be more evil…**

**Expect the next chapter to come out either today or tomorrow… **


	5. Maniacal Grin and a soft Heart

**A/N I got bored…so heres your next chapter…**

**And ok I lied partially about the oc not being in this story. There will only be one however and no **_**she**_** is not going to be paired up with Naruto no matter what you may think. The only girl I will pair Naruto up with is Sakura. If any of you complain ill send my rabid crack squirrels out to attack you.**

**Disclaimer: Nope…cant say that I do…**

"_**Kill them all...their flesh that burns…their bones that break…DESTROY THEM ALL!!!"**_

Naruto bolted up and nearly fell out of his bed. He stared at the foreign room around him and remembered where he was now…what he was now. He had another dream…Kyuubi was trying to influence him and it was winning. He could feel the bloodlust burning inside…just below the surface. Naruto Got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Even though it was too early to meet Itachi for whatever Hellish training he had to endure, he found that sleep had abandoned him yet again.

Turning on the shower he hopped in barely registering the cold water that splashed around him.

He didn't stay in for too long whether it was because of the cold or because he was reminded of the life he had left behind, he couldn't tell. He toweled of and got dressed in his new attire. He even remembered what Itachi has said and wore the Akatsuki cloak. He left his room and began to roam the hallways around his new home. Of course this place wasn't as big as he thought it was last night but he still couldn't quite figure out where he was. Of course as luck would have it as he turned the corner he accidentally bumped into someone.

"You know you should really pay attention when you walk…"

"Ah, sorry about that…Itachi!?"

"Yes…what is it…"

"I didn't think you would be awake now…"

"Well I am…and seeing as how you look ready to go, follow me." Naruto just nodded and followed the Uchiha . After walking for a little bit they came upon the room were Naruto had met Pein the day before. Itachi walked past the area were Pein had been sitting and opened up a door that Naruto had not noticed during the encounter.

"You coming…" It was more than a command then a question as Itachi saw Naruto's hesitation. Naruto just nodded dumbly. Through the door Naruto was greeted the faint light from the rising sun and a grassy field. In the center of the field were three training post. Naruto noticed that the shark like man Kisame was sitting on the middle one.

"Oi, Itachi, It's about fricken time! I was starting to get bored."

"Shut up Kisame…we weren't supposed to begin for a few more hours anyways…"

"Yea, yea but the gaki couldn't sleep so were beginning sooner than expected…" Kisame jumped off of the post and grabbed an object that was lying down next to his Samehada. He tossed it to Naruto who grabbed it easily…until he realized how much the thing weighed. The object hit the ground and took him with it.

"What the Hell!?!? What is this thing!?" He picked it up and managed to hold it with two hands.

"Unwrap it and find out…" Kisame had a maniacal grin on his face. Naruto did as Kisame said and unwrapped it. What he found was not what he expected.

"A Sword?"

"That Katana kid is going to be your main weapon gaki."

"But I don't even know how to use one!!!"

"That Naruto-kun is why we are going to train you."

"Wait, wait, wait! You two! Your going to train me!?!"

"Yes now shut up gaki!!"

"For the next two years you are going to be our student, is that understood?" Naruto's mouth hung open but he quickly closed it and nodded dumbly. "Good."

"Now before we begin our Tort…I mean training session I would like to explain something about that blade. First off you noticed that its heavier than most Katanas are, that is for two reasons. One, it will help you build some muscle kid and two, it'll add more momentum to your swings. Now do you know what element you are affiliated with?"

"Wind…" That was all Naruto could say.

"Wind huh…well I guess that will help. You see you can empower that blade with your element to create stronger attacks."

" The time for talking is over…Now we are going to start with a simple spar to see were you are at." Itachi's eyes gleamed dangerously and Kisame's grin never fell. Naruto knew at once that he was going to be in trouble.

XXXXXX

When Kakashi and his team got back they knew things weren't right. For one there was Root Anbu all over the place. The team could feel the glares that were being sent there way. They were happy when they got to the Hokage's tower were Tsunade's own personal guard was still stationed. Kakashi lead them up the staircase and down the hall until he reached the double oak doors that led to the Hokage's Office. He was about to knock on the door signaling there arrival however he didn't get the chance to as chair tore through the door and smashed him into the wall. He was unconscious to say the least. The other had escaped harms way because of Neji and Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama…you should be more careful…"

"I don't wanna hear it!!!!" Tsunade huffed and dragged the couch that was usually reserved for multiple parties behind her desk. When she sat down she saw the group clouding the door. "Well!? Why are you standing out there!?!" When she saw that none of them were moving she decided to use another tone.

"GET IN HERE NOW!!!!!!" This method produced results. The team scurried into her office while Sai dragged an unconscious Kakashi behind him.

XXXXXX

Naruto couldn't move anymore. He had already gone far past his limit and his chakra was getting dangerously low. He could dip a little into the Kyuubi's chakra but that would be pointless. He had already figured out what Itachi had meant when he said he said they wanted to guage him. They wanted to see how strong he was not what the Kyuubi could muster. The blade that was supposedly his main defense was impaled on the wooden training post behind him.

"I guess that's enough for today…" Itachi said as he lightened his stance.

"Aw man…I was just starting to have some fun with the gaki…" Kisame rested Samehada on his shoulder and pouted.

"Naruto-kun, go back to your room…someone will be along shortly with some food. I will come for you later…" Naruto tried to get up but found that he couldn't get any farther than his knees. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh for the love of…ill take him." Kisame grabbed Naruto and pulled him to his feet. He guided Naruto back through the door and down the hall to his room.

Naruto had found that he was finding the solitude of his room very comforting after that torture he had to endure.

"Geez I didn't think that it was possible to be that crazy…" He was referring to the shark man. "I didn't think he would actually bite me like that." He checked his arm and sure enough there were several teeth marks. It wasn't deep enough to bleed but still it hurt. There were several knocks on his door and he slid his sleeve back down. Thinking it was Itachi he opened the door. What he found was a woman with a cart. She seemed to be about late twenties to her early thirties. Naruto's thoughts of the woman were quickly snuffed out when a certain smell reached his nose.

"Is that ramen?"

"Hai Naruto-sama, Itachi-san said it was your favorite…"

"Naruto-sama? Did you just call me Sama?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

"And are you going to tell me why…or am I going to have to guess…."

"I think it would be best if you allowed me to do my job…we can talk more when your in your room…" Naruto stepped to the side and allowed he entrance. She wheeled the cart into the room and placed one of the bowls of ramen on the desk. Naruto closed the door and walked over to her.

"So…care to tell me…"

"You're not like the rest are you…." That caught him off guard.

"What do you mean…."

"Others would not hesitate in your position…" Now Naruto was really confused.

"Oh…and exactly what position am I in?" She turned to him and stepped a lot closer than he felt comfortable causing him to back up.

"I-is there something wrong…"

"I'm just very confused…so simply put how about you just tell me who you are."

"Well then if you must insist. I'm your…as they say…"She gritted her teeth. "I'm your servant." Naruto…was stunned to say the least.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Look I don't entirely like this but each Akatsuki member has their own servant to use as they please…so whatever you're going to do just get it over with!" Naruto smirked.

"What's your name…" she looked semi defiant but even that little bit was leaving her.

"My name is…Kira…" Naruto sat down at the desk.

"Kira…I just have one request of you for right now…." Kira wasn't to pleased with how this was starting out. "got any chopsticks?" Cue the face fault.

"Chopsticks!?!"

"Well I cant exactly eat ramen without chopsticks…but then again…" He picked up the bowl and downed its contents in seconds. Kira stared blankly at Naruto for a second until he handed the bowl to her.

"More please!" She grabbed the bowl and hesitated for a second before exchanging it for a fresh one. She watched in curiosity as the young man devoured the bowl and then handed it back to her again. It wasn't until he was on his seventh bowl that Kira spoke.

"So…are you going…to…umm…"

"Am I going to what?"

"Well…take advantage of me?" Naruto choked on some of the noodles and started choking. He inhaled the glass of water that Kira gave him.

"Take advantage of you!?! Why would I do that!?"

"It's what the others have done in the past with their servants…" Naruto put down the glass and turned so that he was fully facing her.

"I…am not like the others…I do not take advantage of people…"

"But you are on of them!"

"For reasons that you cannot understand!" Naruto was now standing. He was tense at the moment and very stressed but that tension left in a second as he took a couple of deep breathes. He tried to put up a happy face as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"I think we started off wrong…" He put out his hand. "My name is Naruto…." Kira looked at him suspiciously but saw no deception in his eyes. She took his hand.

"My name is Kira…"

"Nice to meet you…now seeing as how there is plenty of food here…would you care to join me?"

"What…but…is this a trick!?"

"No…I'm just wondering if you would like to join me…seeing as you are going to be stuck with me…" Kira hesitated but she was in deed hungry so she gladly took a bowl for herself.

"So, you aren't going to try and take advantage of me…" Naruto sighed and out down his bowl.

"No, I wont try and take advantage of you…in fact if it were up to me I would let you go…but seeing as how you are stuck here…Well its boring here so…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence because he knew he didn't have to. Kira understood him fully and smiled softly. Naruto took this as a good sign and continued to eat. Kira followed his example…just a bit more gracefully.

XXXXXX

Back in Konoha the team that was sent after Naruto had reported all of their findings…well what they had found…the little bits of pieces…to the Hokage. She was far from thrilled with there results but she wasn't disappointed in them either. Kakashi had regained consciousness at one point and simply sat back while everyone else gave their opinions on the mission. Towards the end of the briefing though he interjected.

"Tsunade-sama…what exactly did the council recall us for…." Tsunade was ready for this for she knew he would ask.

"The council recalled you because they feel that Uzumaki Naruto is a liability and should not be brought back into the Village of Konoha….With that they have officially labeled him as an A ranked Missing Nin who is to be killed on sight…."


	6. One Mission, Two Intents

**A/N Nothing much happens in this chapter….I just needed to get this stuff out of the way so I could move into bigger and better things. **

**Now here are a couple of things I need to address about a few reviews.**

**This is not a story where Naruto leaves, becomes stronger and then returns to a place that despises him so he can be with Sakura…that wont work in my fic and its not going to happen…you'll see in later chapters what I mean.**

**I tried replying to reviews and to the PMs but isn't letting me… so hopefully as you read on any of your questions will be answered if not you can always send them to me again if you want and ill try and get back to you.**

**I think I should point this out so no ones gets mad at me for rushing the story line. This chapter begins after a two year time skip but there will be several flashbacks, don't ask when because I don't know when, that will detail a bit that happened during the time skipped.**

**I don't go back to check my work ok, I skim just so I don't have any really big errors and truth be told I don't think me mixing up the Their, There, They're and your, you're is such a big mistake that it distracts from the reading. I type fast so I don't catch when I make that mistake. And I'm not going to go back and fix any of that. This is a one draft fic really and I'm only changing things if they're really big errors….**

**And one last little bit…I hope no one has a problem with Uber strong Naruto fics…because he will be at a very high level…but to even things out he will have his faults.**

**I think that's all I have to address at the moment but if something else comes up ill let you know.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Two years is a long time and many changes can occur within that time span. One person may grow stronger…One may grow weaker…some may die…and others will live. Its just the way the world works. In two years time Konoha has gone on since Naruto's Disappearance. Tsunade had broken down to the point were Danzo almost forced her to step down from her place as Hokage. However that Necklace that Naruto had left behind was determination enough to keep going, and she had. The council was still a problem and would probably always be one. The Hokage was becoming something similar to a figure head while the council was doing everything now.

In short Konoha was becoming a shadow of its former self.

XXXXXX

Naruto stood atop of one of the training posts his Akatsuki cloak billowing in the wind as he watched the sun fall behind the horizon. Kira was there with him leaning against the pole. Itachi and Kisame sat by the door and simply stared in disbelief at the young man. He had become stronger than either of them had imagined he could. Couple that with the Kyuubi's strength and he was nothing short of legendary. Of course Naruto's strength was greatly determined by his emotions so his average level was consistent with Itachi's own. All in all he was a force to be reckoned with.

Naruto jumped off of the post and stood beside Kira grinning. The female sighed an lightly punched his shoulder.

"Baka will you stop grinning like an idiot!"

"I cant help it! Trainings finally over with…now at least I won't get massacred when Itachi and Kisame decide they want to have a spar…"

"Just don't irritate them or become overconfident…I don't want to have to deal with you when you get the shit beat out of you."

"Oh come on Nee-chan lighten up…" Kira sighed but couldn't help from grinning at the blonde idiot. Sure he had become smarter but when it came to people…he was still an idiot. There sibling banter went back and forth until Itachi called them over.

"Naruto-kun…your training may be over but this is were it truly begins. From now on you will do things to further our cause and for that you will become public enemy number one…I suggest you don't overexert yourself or the stress will overwhelm you….now with that being said I believe Kisame has something for you."

"Hey! I thought we were both going to do it!?" Itachi just shrugged nonchalantly and avoided eye contact. "Damn Uchiha….ok well anyways here yea go Uzumaki…" Kisame tossed a long thin box to Naruto who caught it with ease.

"What is it?"

"Open the damn box and find out Gaki!" Itachi smirked at Kisame's impatience.

"Ok…" Slightly nervous, since the last time Kisame gave him a box it had exploded on him, He pulled off the lid. He had expected something to happen and was surprised when nothing did. There was no explosion or sake or confetti flying out like on his birthday that one time…Naruto shook his head to clear away the unwanted thought process.

"A Katana?" Naruto pulled the blade out of the box and examined it. "Why do I need another one?" Kisame grumbled.

"Itachi you explain it!"

"Fine…A good shinobi will carry more than just one weapon in case a battle begins. Now you are able to handle the other Katana easily enough now but it is far too heavy to be able to used repeatedly…this is so you don't make an amateurs mistake."

"In other words gaki, the heavy one Is used for one hit kills and assassinations. The one your holding is for full combat. Of course you could use them both at the same time if you so pleased…" Naruto started to appreciate the blade more and more. He pulled the katana from its sheath to admire the blade. Of course he was a bit surprised when he saw the blade was scorched black.

"It looks like whoever made this wasn't really going for looks…." Kira had been watching over his shoulder. Naruto couldn't help but agree with her but at the same time he could feel something. Whatever it was it was coming from the blade and it was powerful…and just like the blade it was tainted.

"Naruto-kun I suggest you be careful…that particular blade is said to bring out the darkest in a person…the blacksmith who made it went insane and killed himself using that blade…"

"Why the hell did you give me a cursed blade!!?" Itachi just smirked once more.

"As I recall curses don't usually work on you…"

"Fine, but if I die because of this blade I will haunt you for the rest of your lives!"

"Well then Itachi I believe were going to want to keep this one alive…id rather not have to live with him day in and day out especially when he'll be able to materialize anywhere." Kisame's sarcastic tone was clearly evident and all parties, except for Naruto, burst out laughing. Naruto pouted a bit but that didn't last long. He strapped his new weapon onto his waist and hid it with the Akatsuki cloak.

"If you are done fooling around there is something you three must do…" Pein said as he came out from the shadows. Naruto, Itachi and Kisame immediately came to attention while Kira just hid behind Naruto. She had never liked Pein, he was just to creepy.

"It seems that several leaf shinobi are making there way to one of the toad Sannin's old acquaintance. Normally this wouldn't bother Akatsuki however this certain person has intimate knowledge of this place. If the leaf shinobi get to them first they will find out where we are and attack us along with the sand…and that…would be very bad."

"So where is this…acquaintance?"

"Well I believe Naruto knows of where I speak…He did in fact help his sensei to kill one of the Seven Swordsman at the place in question.…"

"Were going to Wave?"

"Yes…you are going to wave…Now your objective is to acquire this informant. Of course feel free to do as you like with the Leaf shinobi…"

XXXXXX

"Now the council has informed me that a certain…acquaintance of Jiraiya's has popped up in Wave country. It is believed that this person has very valuable information on Akatsuki and there whereabouts…It is also assumed that Akatsuki will dispatch someone to silence this informant...So we need to get there as soon as possible…"

"Hai Tsunade-sama…So who will be accompanying me?"

"Whoever you feel will aid you Kakashi. But try to keep it small. This mission is not a combat one, merely an information gathering mission. Now with that said you have one hour to find your team and be at the gates ready to depart. Is that clear Kakashi?"

"Hai!"

XXXXXX

At the gates of Konoha, Kakashi stood before his team. Haruno Sakura was his first choice because she had been able to hold her own against the Akatsuki before. Rock Lee was also chosen because he was a Taijutsu expert and his speed and strength would be needed if they ran into trouble. The third choice was Yamanacka Ino for her clans specialty at being able to control minds. They might have to forcefully get them, whoever it was they were getting, to come with them. And then last but not least he had Hyuuga Neji. The Byakugen would help greatly along with his clans special techniques if they were to run into trouble.

"Alright, our mission is to go to Wave country to find and retrieve one of Jiraiya's old informants…Akatsuki is believed to be heading there as well but remember this. We are not to engage them unless we have no other choice. Now with that being said be on guard at all times and never go anywhere alone."

"Kakashi-sensei. Who exactly are we suppose to be looking for?"

"We don't know what he or she looks like…So were going to have to search…its a lot less information than I'm comfortable with but we'll have to make do. So, anymore questions?" When no one said anything he proceeded.

"Alright, Ill take lead. Ino you will be behind be. Sakura you take Ino's left flank and Lee you take her right. Neji, your rear guard. Now lets Move out!"

XXXXXX

Naruto stood beside Itachi and Kisame and stared out at the world before him. Itachi saw out of the corner of his eye that Naruto was having mixed feelings.

"Naruto-kun…treat this mission as training nothing more…"

"How about we just let him deal with the Konoha Shinobi while we find who we're looking for Itachi…it'll give the kid some experience."

"Very well. Naruto-kun when we get to Wave you will distract our guests while we search, understood?"

"Hai…" Naruto felt a bit better at that but at the same time wasn't looking forward to seeing anybody from Konoha. _"I hope they don't recognize me…" _The group was about to start walking when Kisame tossed a straw hat over to Naruto.

"It'll help cover your face gaki…"

"_I guess it'll help. Along with the high collar they shouldn't be able to see my face as well…" _Naruto placed the hat on his head and noticed Kisame and Itachi had started walking already. He took a deep breath and then proceeded to follow them.


	7. First Encounter Pt 1

**A/N Alright first order of business,**

**I Somehow managed to fuck up my keyboard and my mouse so my comp was out of commission for a while and I didn't have access to another…so, I wasn't able to write at all…wich sucked…so yea that's why this is so late. On a good note however is that I bought a laptop so I wont have that problem.**

**Also**

**I kinda forgot to clarify on how strong Naruto is so im going to explain it. He's pretty much equal to Itachi however his emotions are the keys to his power. If hes intensely enraged he can beat both Itachi and Kisame at the same time but if hes just calm Naruto then he can only manage to not get his ass kicked by them. So his emotions are his biggest flaw with his power…**

**Hope that makes sense….**

**Oh and all of you (I think) might be happy to know that I've finally figured out how I want to end this fic. Of course its going to be a while until that actually happens but now I know what I'm doing in regards to pairings. This WILL be a NaruSaku and towards the end there should be quite a bit of fluff with them…**

**But you'll just have to wait until then to see**

**I also should mention that I'm not particularly good at fight scenes so when they do come up please don't criticize me for doing a bad job. **

**Disclaimer: If I did…you would know ()**

"_**So even now you long for their acceptance….Pathetic…."**_

"_I don't need their acceptance…I don't need anyone's…"_

"_**And yet here you are…groveling like a coward…your emotions will destroy you…"**_

"_Shut up!"_

"_**They will stop you from delivering the final blow…"**_

"_I said shut up!"_

"_**YOU WERE MEANT TO BE ALONE! YOU WERE MEANT TO DIE ALONE!"**_

"_SHUT UP!!"_

"_**THIS WORLD WILL DESTROY! THROW YOUR EMOTIONS AWAY! LET YOUR ANGER GUIDE YOUR HAND!" **__Naruto glared upwards at the Kyuubi._

"_I won't succumb to the likes of you…" _

"_**But that's just It boy…you already have…"**_

_**XXXXXX**_

Naruto awoke to see Itachi standing over him.

"It's time…" Naruto sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Taking a quick look around he noticed that they were down a man.

"Where's Kisame?"

"He's already in the village looking for our new friend…"

"Do you think its smart for us to split up like that…"

"Kisame is strong. He should have no problems if he runs into trouble."

"I wasn't talking about that…If the leaf Nins run into him then it will be that much harder to find this guy."

"Ah but Naruto-kun…do you forget? You're the distraction for the Leaf shinobi." Naruto sighed and shook his head.

'_Can you still not face them…even after two years are you still so weak…"_

"_I am not weak."_

'_Then prove it…they need not know who you are…and there isn't really a need to kill just yet…'_

"_So…how is toying with their minds going to make me superior…"_

'_Simple…this is only the beginning…"_

"Naruto-kun…we need to leave now…"

"Hai, hai…gimme a second." Naruto checked to see if he had everything he needed. He hiked up his collar a bit more and then place the hat on his head. _"I hope this will be enough for now…" _With a simple nod the two were off.

XXXXXX

"The great Naruto bridge…huh…wonder what the gaki's gonna think when he sees this." Kisame contemplated just smashing the plaque with his Samehada but figured it would serve as a good test for the boy. "That boy better not get soft on us…took two freaking years to train him…" Kisame grumbled a bit, took one last look at the plaque, scoffed, and then went on his merry way. "Now lets see…hmm…be easier to know who were looking for…" He hopped onto a nearby rooftop and scanned the area. "Maybe we should just let the Konoha shinobi do the work for us…Ah Itachi is making his way here…" He sat down and rested Samehada on his shoulder to allow Itachi and Naruto catch up. Of course he didn't have to wait long.

XXXXXX

"Kakashi-sensei, were on a mission and yet your still reading…that…TRASH! What If Akatsuki show up? Are you just going to read to them and hope they go away!?" Kakashi rubbed his masked chin thoughtfully.

"You know…that wouldn't be a bad idea." Kakashi's face, I present to you, the ground courtesy of Sakura's fist.

"NOW ISNT THE TIME TO JOKE AROUND!"

"But Sakura…every guy likes Icha Icha…."

"I don't want to hear it! Besides I doubt Lee or Neji read that trash, Right guys? Guys…" She turned around to find them avoiding her gaze and whistling.

"_WHAT IS EVERY GUY A PERVERT!!!?" _ Sakura turned to Ino who shrugged.

"Well it looks like we need to stick together especially since Neji over there could peep on us whenever…" Sakura had to agree with Ino.

"What is it like written into there DNA or something…"

"There's a very good chance of that…" Kakashi said as he appeared behind the two girls still reading his Icha Icha.

"Can we just find this guy and be done with it!?"

"Fine, fine…Alright Neji and Ino take the area by the bridge. Sakura and Lee, Take the Market…" He put his beloved book away, "I will be on the look out for any Akatsuki. Now remember if you get into any trouble flare your chakra. Any questions? Good! Now meet back here in one hour." With that Kakashi poofed away into a cloud of smoke.

"Alright Lee…lets start looking for this guy…"

"Yosh! Sakura-chan, our springtime of Youth SHALL PREVAIL!!!!" Sakura's eyes twitched.

"I swear to Kami…fine lets go already…" Sakura sighed.

"_Missions were always more fun when Naruto was around…Even if he was an annoying idiot." _Sakura inwardly smiled to herself at the thought of her former teammate.

"Sakura-chan!!! The Springtime of youth is waiting!!!!"

"Shut up about the stupid springtime of youth!" Sakura yelled as she ran after Lee.

"And im forgotten…"Ino sighed as Sakura's form grew smaller.

"Ino-san…I believe we should begin our search."

"Hai, hai…So where are we going?"

"The Marketplace I believe."

"Alright lets get going…" Ino was happy at least that she didn't have to run after Neji. That is until he jumped onto the rooftops. "Damnit Neji! Why cant you tell me when your going to do that!?"

XXXXXX

"Kisame…this plan is a little too dangerous…think of what would happen if we lost the target to the Leaf."

"It's a gamble so what. We'll just have to follow them until they find something."

"A gamble we cannot afford to take at this time."

"So then what's your plan, Oh Great Uchiha!" Kisame's snide remark didn't faze Itachi.

"We stick with our original plan. You and I will look for this informant while Naruto-kun distracts them."

"Look Itachi we both know that the kids good but we didn't think that they would bring Kakashi into this along with his little girlfriend and her mind reader friend. We need to…"

"She is NOT my girlfriend! And besides all I have to do is distract them. Its not like im going to get caught or anything."

"Yea but with the mind reader she might be able to see into your thoughts, plus you might get soft because of pinky."

"Kisame, the more we argue the more we fall behind. I suggest we get to work, Naruto-kun we will come get you once we have acquired our target."

"Hai…" Itachi and Kisame disappeared across the rooftops leaving Naruto by himself. He shook his head and sighed.

"This…is going to suck." Naruto made sure that his face was covered as much before making a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Two clones popped into existence and awaited orders. "One of you to the Market, lead them to the center of the bridge….the other, keep them busy until the others arrive…get to it."

XXXXXX

Kakashi hopped from roof to roof through the middle of the town. So far he hadn't seen any trace of the supposed Akatsuki members.

"_Usually they're not so subtle…" _Kakashi lifted his forehead protector and revealed the Sharingan. He stopped for a sec to do a quick scan.

"_Looks like there's nothing over here…"_

"Still relying on a stolen bloodline…Copy Nin Kakashi." Kakashi's eyes widened and he spun around quickly.

"_How…how did he get behind me!? I didn't even sense him…" _

"Never thought I would see you caught off guard…"

"So…your one of the Akatsuki…Funny, don't remember seeing anything files on you."

"That…is probably because I was kept secret for a period of time…" Naruto smirked behind his collar.

"_So far so good…Now I just need to get him over to the bridge so Itachi and Kisame can look without being disturbed…" _

"As I thought, no subtlety…Well shall we?" Kakashi tightened coiled himself, ready for whatever might happen. Of course he was a bit shocked when the Akatsuki raised his hand.

"In due time but first a change in scenery…How about the bridge?"

"_He's a bit too calm for my liking…what the hell is he planning…it would be easier if I could see his eyes." _

"Ill trust that you can find your own way there…" The Akatsuki simply took a few steps back and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the…why the bridge…" Then a thought came to mind.

"_there wont be much room to maneuver properly…Shit and if Sakura and Lee are there then they wont be able to fight at full strength…" _Kakashi covered his left eye with his forehead protector and took off in the direction of the bridge.

**A/N Sorry for the length but this is all I was able to do at the moment….ill try and get up another chapter soon….. Anyways leave me a review or something….or not I don't care at the moment… **


	8. First Encounter Pt 2

**A/N Ok seriously to that anon reviewer.**

**IM A NARUSAKU FAN!!!!! AND I DISLIKE HINATA…UNLESS SHES PAIRED WITH KIBA!!!!! **

**Seriously wtf, I'm going to make this clear from now on:**

**DO NOT, I will repeat that, ****DO NOT!!!!****SEND ME A REVIEW IF IT'S SAYING HOW MUCH YOU HATE THE PAIRING OR WHATEVER. I WILL NEVER WRITE A NARUHINA OK!**

**Sorry about that….but it was needed to be said….and truth be told if you hate the pairing that's in the story just don't read it. It's that simple. **

**And now for everyone else who likes/tolerates this story I will reward you with a chapter.**

**But I must say once again that I am not good at fight scenes, or I should say I suck at them completely so please bare with me ok…im trying to get better at writing…**

**Also remember that Naruto has been trained by both Itachi and Kisame so don't complain that he's really strong during the fights or something. **

**Disclaimer: Meh….**

**XXXXXX**

A sudden rush of memories flooded Naruto's head and he knew that both of his clones were destroyed. Of course it didn't matter much at all considering they had fulfilled their purpose as they Konoha Shinobi's were on there way. As he stood in the center of the bridge he could already see Lee speeding towards him with Sakura right on his tail.

"_Alright this is it…Don't hesitate to rough them up. You don't have to kill them but don't show any mercy…"_

"_**Pathetic…even with all of your training under those two half-wits, you still cant bring yourself to kill them…"**_

"_No…not now…need to focuse…"_

"_**Face it…you are weak. You will always be weak…"**_

"_Focus…"_

'_Even in the deepest darkness there is a light…find it…and you will gain control. No matter what plagues your heart…' _

Naruto took in a calming breathe and slowly released it, right as Lee skidded to a halt in front of him.

XXXXXX

"Kage-bunshin!? Damnit! Lee, where the hell do you think the real one is!?" Sakura shouted to her teammate.

"OUR YOUTHFUL OPPONENT WAS MOVING TOWARDS THE BRIDGE SAKURA-SAN!!!!!" Sakura sweat dropped as Lee removed his leg weights.

"_I swear…even in battle he calls his enemy 'youthful'…Lee you are strange indeed…" _Sakura sighed.

"YOSH, LETS GO!!!!" Having taken off his weights Lee sped off towards the bridge.

"Wait Lee!!! God damnit!" She took off after him.

XXXXXX

"Hey Neji…did you happen to get a good look at this guy?" Ino said not taking her eyes off of the spot were the clone disappeared. When no reply was given She turned to face him.

Neji had heard her question but was deep in thought.

"_That chakra…no…it couldn't be…could it? But why…"_

"Hey Neji!" His thoughts were broken when Ino waved her hand in front of his face. "Did you hear me?"

"Hm, where you talking?" Ino scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I Said, Did you get a look at the guy with your Byakugan!?" Neji shook his head.

"I wasn't able to…_Its best if I don't mention anything for the moment…"_

"Damn…Well what do we do now?"

"Head towards the bridge." Ino jumped as Kakashi appeared behind her. "And hurry, Sakura and Lee should already be there and they're going to need help."

XXXXXX

Naruto quickly ducked under one of Lee's kicks and then jumped backwards as Sakura aimed a punch at him. Her fist landed on the ground beneath them and several cracks appeared.

"I suggest you be careful…unless you want us to take this fight underwater." Naruto tried to disguise his voice but found he wasn't very successful._"It's a good thing they're so focused on fighting…"_Sakura gritted her teeth at the Akatsuki's words.

"_Shit, he's right. I wont be able to fight at full strength or ill risk destroying the bridge…At least I still have Medical Ninjutsu…"_She pulled back a little and let Lee take charge. Lee leapt at his opponent with a flurry of kicks all of which were skillfully avoided, as it may have seemed. Sakura used the distraction to gather chakra into her left hand and formed a chakra Scalpel.

Naruto was having difficulty keeping up with the spandex wearing Ninja's speed. Of course it wasn't that he was worried about being hit, considering the brutality of Kisame's attacks. No, Naruto was more worried that he would lose a valuable piece to his disguise. In his worrying though he missed the kick that was aimed at his back. Naruto was sent hurtling towards Sakura who charged at him with the Scalpel ready.

"_Shit!" _Naruto did a somersault and then flipped right over Sakura's head. As he landed he swept out her legs from under her and as she was down aimed a kick to her side. As the kick connected Naruto felt the power behind it falter. He mentally cursed himself for the slip up and hopped she hadn't noticed. Unfortunately for him, she did.

"_Nani…that didn't hurt at all…" _ She jumped to her feet and then backed off until she was next to Lee. "He's playing with us…" Lee stole a glance at her.

"Sakura-san?"

"He's been toying with us…That kick right now didn't hurt at all…" She then got an idea. "Hey Lee can you distract him for a second?"

"Yosh!" Lee immediately sped off. Sakura grinned.

"_Now then…"_She gathered chakra into both of her hands and followed after Lee.

Naruto focused on the green blur heading his way as Lee began his assault once again. Lee sent a kick to his midsection which he blocked by shifting his body allowing it to pass by him harmlessly. He didn't see the other leg aimed at his head.

**SMACK**

Naruto fell backwards and hit the ground. Lee rolled backwards.

"That hurt…" Naruto said, more so to himself. He reached up to make sure that the hat was still in place and felt relieved when it was indeed still in its place. He froze when he felt a chakra signal getting closer. He looked up to see Sakura, hands outstretched, closing in fast._"Shit…there isn't enough time to move…" _Naruto braced himself.

The chakra scalpel's collided with his chest and he was slammed back into the ground beneath him. Naruto felt his heart lurch and his lungs collapse. A small trickle of blood ran down his chin.

"_Shit…I cant…f-focuse…" _He tried to sit up but his body was unresponsive. He managed to raise himself about half a foot before falling back down.

XXXXXX

"SAKURA!!!" Upon hearing her name Sakura averted her gaze from the Akatsuki at her feet to Ino, Who was running towards her with Kakashi and Neji. She smirked at her friends expression when Ino saw the 'dead' Akatsuki. "You killed him already!? Huh...must not have been that strong if you could take him out forehead girl." Sakura's eye twitched.

"Well you know pig, Lee-san was here too." The two glared at each other before Kakashi walked in between them and stared down at the body.

"_He can't be dead yet…anyone capable of getting that close to me without sensing it is strong…and such strength won't be snuffed out that easily…"_ Kakashi glanced at Neji who had his Byakugan activated. "_So he suspects as well…Better not make any sudden moves…" _

XXXXXX

"_**I told you your emotions would destroy you…"**_

'_Emotions will drive your strength…do not surrender them'_

"_**Throw them away fool…they can only hinder you…"**_

'_Strength requires a balance…emotions are needed to sustain…'_

"_**Emotions make you weak…"**_

'_Emotions make you strong…"_

"_**Destroy them!"**_

'_Save them!'_

"_**ALLOW YOUR ANGER TO FLOW FREELY!!!"**_

'_Control your anger…and you will control yourself…'_

Naruto's eyes opened slowly as he felt his heart begin beating again and his lungs drew in a fresh breathe of air. He saw Kakashi standing over him looking at someone to the side.

'_Control your emotions…but do not hinder your strength…retain your humanity…'_

Naruto exhaled rather loudly which brought the attention of an unguarded Kakashi's attention to him.

SLAM!

Naruto's fist collided with Kakashi's chin and he was sent backwards. The rest of the group was both unprepared and absolute shocked when they saw Kakashi fall. Sakura who was right next to Kakashi then got a swift kick to the face sending here against the railings. Lee threw a punch, but Naruto's fist connected with his own. Naruto's, being stronger, broke through Lee's attack and collided with his chest sending him back into Ino who had been trying to pull off her family's technique. Neji was waiting in the background, and when he saw Lee and Ino being knocked down he took his chance.

"You are in range of my divination…Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!!!

"_Shit, I forgot about that technique!" _Naruto spun around only two be hit by the first two strikes.

"Two Strikes! Four Strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen Strik…NANI!!!" Naruto had managed to grab a hold of Neji's arms right before he had managed to hit him again.

"This is far too annoying Hyuuga…" He shifted his weight backwards and using his leverage lifted Neji off of his feet and slammed him into the ground behind him. He was breathing heavily at this point.

"_Dammit…I shouldn't have held back…I could have been out of here by now…"_Naruto froze when he felt thin strands of electricity licking at his back. "_Chidori…"_Time stopped for Naruto and the events of what happened back at the Valley of the End with Sasuke came rushing back to him; The feeling, the torment, the pain and the failure. Naruto felt his heart shudder and his body kicked into overdrive.

As Kakashi sped towards the Akatsuki in front of him he failed to notice the mass amount of chakra that was being gathered. It wasn't until he saw him turn around with his right arm pulled back that he knew he was in trouble. Especially when he saw the swirling ball of chakra in the outstretched hand.

"_RASENGON!?! NANI!!!" _His momentum though wouldn't allow him to stop or change direction. All Kakashi could do was watch as The Akatsuki's fist cam reeling towards him with the Rasengon in tow.

The two powerful attacks collided and sent chakra flying in every direction. Parts of the bridge were decimated on contact while parts like the railing fell limply over the side and into the waters below.

Kakashi could feel the immense chakra licking at his face as his Chidori was being slowly pushed back.

"Remember Sharingan Kakashi…Who fell into Darkness…and who was consumed…" Naruto forced even more power into his attack and thrusted it towards Kakashi. The Chidori collapsed under the immense force and the swirling ball of destruction slammed into Kakashi's chest. "Remember this pain…because it will be the closest you ever get to understanding mine…" Naruto threw all of his might into the ball and Kakashi was sent flying backwards. He smashed into the railing, which collapsed under his weight and Kakashi went over the edge. Well he would have had a mangled bit of metal hadn't snagged the lower back of his vest.

Naruto was shaking. He had given away his identity because of a slip up in his emotions and now they knew. Sakura looked towards him in disbelief and that look pained him. Neji was standing behind him with his Byakugan ready to finish the fight and Lee was standing partially in front of Sakura intending to protect her. While Naruto was having an inner conflict he failed to notice that Ino had thrown a Kunai at him. His senses picked it up at the last second and he knelt down. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. The kunai grabbed hold of the straw hat and pulled it from his head. The only thing that seemed to register with him at that moment was the solitary tear that slid down Sakura's cheek.

"I think that's enough fun for you for know Gaki!" Kisame swung the Samehada down and nailed Lee's right arm sending him to the ground.

"Indeed, the mission was accomplished Naruto-kun. We no longer have the time to play with them." Itachi struck Neji in the back of the neck and he went limp. Sakura was too stunned to even make a move when Kisame moved to attack her as well. Itachi however grabbed his arm and forced him to stop.

"Oi, What gives?" Itachi stole a quick glance at Naruto and then looked back at Kisame.

"We'll leave her alive for now…as a test to Naruto-kuns will." Kisame grumbled but shouldered Samehada and turned towards Naruto.

"Alright Gaki lets get the hell out of here!" Itachi and Kisame disappeared leaving Naruto standing in front of Sakura. Neither one moved until she stood up. Sakura moved to approach Naruto but when she took a step he took a step backwards.

"N-Naruto…Why?" Another tear slid down her face and Naruto couldn't answer. He saw several more fall and he turned around.

"_**Pathetic whelp…" **_The Kyuubi's words echoed through Naruto's mind causing him to turn back towards Sakura.

"For reasons you could never understand." With that Naruto walked over to the railing and grasped a hold of it.

'Wait Naruto!!" He stopped for a second.

"Can you do it…" Sakura was confused.

"What?"

"I said can you do it…you are a Shinobi of the leaf and honor-bound to take me kicking n screaming back to Konoha…But can you do it?" He turned his head slightly to the side to see her reaction. When she didn't move he sighed. "And here I thought you had grown stronger…" With that he flung himself over the railing. Sakura broke from her mind and rushed towards the side. There was nothing there. Her hands grasped the railing harder while several drops moistened the surface.

**A/N Well there you have it…once again sorry for the crappy ass fight scenes along with how short it was…they will get better after a while though…I just need to get into writing them more.**

**Alright next chapter will have Team Kakashi talking directly to the Council. **

**Until then…**


	9. A Concious Decision

"So…let me get this straight. Not only did you fail to retrieve your target you also allowed the traitor to escape!?" Kakashi winced. The council members did not take the news of their failure to kindly.

"Hai, that is correct."

"Kakashi, what you have told me is both disturbing and down right pathetic…the reason we sent you along was because we knew you would not fail. But here you stand…DEFEATED!!!"

"Danzou! That is enough. We sent them into a situation that they were thoroughly unprepared for. The failure is not theirs but our own: we should not have underestimated the situation."

"It does not matter. They failed the mission and as such lost any information vital to the destruction of the Akatsuki…"

"Danzou, I think you need to calm yourself now!" The council member then turned back to the group before them. "Considering the fact that you had to face three Akatsuki members, two of which are highly dangerous, your failure will not be punished. However I feel that we must immediately discuss the situation concerning Uzumaki Naruto…"

"He should be put to death!!" One council member shouted out. Danzou went on the offensive.

"He not only betrayed the village but he also joined the very Organization that killed a SANNIN!!!" There were murmurs of execution among the crowd. Danzou stood up. "All in favor of the public execution of the Demon!" eleven of the thirteen council members, Danzou included, raised there hands. The two who did not were Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Homura stood up.

"You are so quick for his death that you do not even consider the evidence put before you…" Danzou was seething.

"Consider the evidence!? What evidence is there to even consider!?! He attacked Konoha Shinobi and allowed Itachi and Kisame to grab the Informant!"

"Yes he did act as a decoy…however the Konoha Shinobi he had attacked are all alive are they not. If he was serious in killing them, being the 'Demon' that he is, none of them would be here right now."

"So what are trying to say, That we should spare him!?!"

"No, im saying that we need further insight in this situation."

"Well unfortunately for you we do not need a total vote to make a decision.

"Danzou! Are you so foolish that you cannot see what lies in front of you!?" Koharu said standing up as well. "We need not any more rash actions, the failed mission alone proves it."

"SILENCE!!! We will do as we should have years ago! From this moment on Uzumaki Naruto is an S class Missing Nin and is to be brought back to Konoha for a public execution!!! This meeting is over!!!" Danzou stomped out of the room and the council members who supported him followed his example and filed out of the room. Each one glared at Homura and Koharu as they passed. As they last of them filed out of the room the two turned to Kakashi.

"We must speak with Tsunade immediately. Hurry and gather those that were apart of the mission and meet in the Hokage's office." Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

XXXXXX

"Tsunade, as you can see Danzou's inability to see without bias is clouding his judgment." Tsunade downed another cup of sake and then smashed the little saucer.

"First off, why wasn't I informed about this meeting?"

"Danzou didn't want you to interfere…" Tsunade picked up the bottle and then downed its contents before throwing it at the wall.

"Remind me to speak with him later…" She looked at the two in front of her. "Ok what exactly did they decide at the meeting?"

"Uzumaki Naruto was classified as an S ranked Missing Nin and…" Tsunade looked the woman in the eyes.

"And what?"

"He is to be captured and brought back to Konoha for a public execution." The sound of splintering wood filled the room as Tsunade's fist hit the desk. Kakashi then picked this moment to walk into the office with Sakura, Ino, Neji and Lee.

"Um, are we interrupting?"

"No Kakashi your not…in fact you came at a good time." Tsunade collapsed back into her chair and placed her fist under her chin. Koharu turned to Kakashi.

"Your team needs to know what the situation is…"

XXXXXX

"So, is this old guy really the one were looking for?"

"It appears so Naruto-kun…"

"But how the hell did this guy get any information?"

"It doesn't matter…Kisame, take care of this nuisance."

"Me!? I say we let the kid do it." Itachi looked at Naruto.

"Very well. Naruto-kun his life is yours. I trust you will make the right decision…Kisame lets go." Kisame followed dumbly.

"Oi Itachi what gives?"

"He has only trained to kill…he has yet to truly experience taking life with his own hands…"

"So…Why the hell are we leaving him alone then!?"

"Intimidation…He will feel rushed if we stand there with him…allow him to take his time. Over time he will become something great." Kisame grumbled.

"Still think we should have stayed."

XXXXXX

"P-Please don't k-kill me!" The old man was backed against a tree and shaking like a leaf. Naruto hadn't moved since Itachi and Kisame left.

"_**Take his life…let your bloodlust feed your hatred…"**_

'_Let him go...dont allow your anger to cloud your judgment…"_

"_**Kill him! Spill his blood…allow it to soil your hands…"**_

'_Do not corrupt yourself…'_

"I already have…" Naruto turned towards the old man and took a step forward.

"N-No p-please don't!" Naruto grabbed the man by the collar and hoisted him to his feet. He roughly pinned the man to the tree and drew a kunai to his throat.

"Tell me…How did you get information about Akatsuki?"

"N-Nani!?" The old man was confused. Naruto just growled and held the kunai closer to the mans throat.

"I will not ask again!"

"Ok, OK! I was given the information by someone on the inside."

"On the inside!? Who!?!" The kunai was digging into the mans neck now and blood was slowly flowing.

"It was a woman…Her name was Kira!?' Naruto lost focus at that moment.

"_Kira!?!_ _But...how would she…"_The old man took this chance to start crawling away. Naruto snapped out of it and jammed the kunai into his ankle, pinning him. Naruto stood over the cowering man who was trying to free his leg, whimpering at every slight in movement.

"_**That's right…feed your anger….drench this forest in his blood!!"**_ Naruto drew his katana and grasped the hilt with both hands holding it in a way that he could stab downward. The old man was in tears now cowering at his feet, pleading for his life.

"As he said…your life is now mine…" Naruto forced the sword downward and an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the forest.

XXXXXX

Pein was seated in his chair when the trio got back to there little hideout.

"So…is the threat removed?"

"Hai, Naruto took care of him."

"Naruto eh? Well, well this is a surprise. Looks like Itachi and Kisame trained you well…Now leave us boy I must speak with them."

Naruto exited the room and walked down the hall back towards his room.

"_Kira…how…" _He stopped when he reached his room and stared at the door. With a sigh he turned the handle and walked inside.

XXXXXX

"Naruto-kun! Your back sooner than I expected….is something wrong?" Naruto's gaze caught her own and she backed off a little. "Narut…" Instantly Naruto backed her into a corner.

"How…"

"Naruto…what are you talking about?" Naruto's fist collided with the wall and a large crack covered the wall from the floor to the ceiling.

"Don't fuck with me!!!" Kira fell to the ground and backed off until her back was firmly in the corner. "How did you manage to get that type of information outside of these walls?"

"Naruto I don't know what your…"

"I Spoke to the old man…I know…" He watched as a tear slid down her face.

"So…looks like your mission was a success…Is he.."

"Dead? To put it simply his life now belongs to me…Damnit…do you know what your little stunt did!?"

"I don't care! I want to see Akatsuki fall!!!"

"So you send someone in your stead…hoping that the message will be delivered…."

"Its all I can do in here."

"Then I hope you take pride in the fact that your message will be delivered." Kira's head shot up and stared at Naruto.

"Nani!? But you said…"

"I said that his life belongs to me…considering I had to risk a great deal to make sure he was able to get away unnoticed…"

"I don't understand…why?" Naruto removed the Akatsuki cloak and dropped it to the floor as he sat on the bed. He sighed and stared at the floor.

"Do you know why I joined Akatsuki?" Kira shook her head. "I did it because it was the easiest way." Kira slowly got up from the floor and walked over to the bed.

"Easiest way…to do what?"

"Simple…to get to Pein." Kira's eyes grew wide.

"Nani? But he's…you.." Naruto just ignored her and continued.

"He killed my sensei…He took from me one of the few people who actually cared about me…and for that I will take his life…"

**A/N Ok that's all your going to get for now…I kinda changed the direction I was going in but I found it much better this way. Anyways just leave me a review or something and ill get another chapter up sometime soon….**


	10. Revealed Truth

**A/N I really don't have a life so all I get to do is write….But I guess that's ok considering I love writing…**

**Anyways yea heres the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah**

Koharu and Homura Stood in front of the Hokage's desk while Kakashi and the others stood off to the side.

"Ok…If you don't mind please inform them of the situation." Tsunade said as she motioned towards the younger group. Koharu nodded.

"Very well Tsunade." She turned to them. "To put the situation bluntly we have a serious problem." At this Homura stepped forth.

"What he means is Uzumaki Naruto has been upgraded to an S class Missing Nin. Also Danzou has given the order for him to be captured and brought back for a public execution…"

"And that is something we cannot allow…" Koharu finished. Neji stared at the woman long and hard. "Is there something you would like to say to me Hyuuga?"

"Correct me if im wrong however I do not believe that you are doing this in His best interest…" Koharu took a step towards Neji.

"And to what are you insinuating!?" Neji did not back down from her however he made sure to choose his words carefully.

"You were never on good standards with Uzumaki…And now here you are saying that we should go against the council's decision to save him…Are we to simply believe that you have suddenly taken a liking to him." Homura smirked.

"You are indeed smart…Very well if you must know…" Koharu raised her hand stopping Homura.

"Nani, Koharu?"

"I don't mind indulging our reasoning to you however…I must ask…Why are you so driven to find him…As I recall during the Chuunin exams there was quite a bit of animosity between you two…"

"Past is past…I hold no grudges for my lost. As for your question, I owe him. If it wasn't for him I would still be that cynical person I once was." Koharu smirked.

"Very well then…Homura you may continue."

"As I was saying…we found out a truth about the boy…" Tsunade entered the conversation.

"What truth could you have found out about that we didn't already know?"

"Come now Tsunade…A ninja should always look underneath the underneath…"

"Underneath the underneath? Naruto was always a happy person…I mean yea he had some bouts of depression but nothing serious." Kakashi said to Homura.

"As true as that may be Kakashi it is not what I speak of. What I am speaking of is the Kyuubi…"

"Of course it is no lie that we have disliked the boy for quite a period of time however…well lets just say that we were curious as to why the Third liked him. Surly if he was the Kyuubi then he wouldn't have hesitated to kill him, correct? So we did an investigation of our own…" Koharu said, allowing Homura to continue his point.

"During our investigation we found out quite a few things…The one answer that was already in front of our face of course was that he was not the Kyuubi. But we also found out a very, very dangerous yet important secret in regards to his blood…"

"His blood!? Wait how did you get a hold of his blood?" Tsunade said.

"It is easy to get what we need from the hospital…Now if you want to know what we have found then please no more interruptions. Please continue Homura."

"Thank you Koharu…Now as I was saying we found out something concerning his blood and a DNA sample. How anyone in this freaking place didn't do a DNA sample is beyond me…Oh yea, We found out both who is parents are…and what his proper surname is…" Tsunade's face almost smacked the desk.

"NANI!?!" Tsunade yelled out.

"Calm yourself Tsunade…we will explain it." Homura said.

"As you all know his name was Uzumaki and that was true…or at least that was his mother's maiden name. The reason Naruto didn't take his father's name, were guessing, is because the Kyuubi attacked…" Koharu took over.

"Naruto's mother's name is Uzumaki Kushina. Now what we are about to tell you now will be both shocking and extremely hard to believe but trust me when I say it is the truth. The name of Naruto's father is Namikaze Minato." No one except for Tsunade and Kakashi stared at the women like she had grown a second head. For the first time during the discussion Sakura spoke up.

"Kakashi-sensei? Tsunade-sama? What is it?" Kakashi just made gurgling sound in response to Sakura's question. Tsunade was only semi coherent.

"Namikaze Minato was the last member of his clan…one of the founding clans of Konoha…" Homura nodded.

"Yes however it will make more sense if we mention him by a name you will understand. Namikaze Minato was also the one who sacrificed his own life to defeat the Kyuubi…" At once all of them knew who they were talking about. Neji's mouth fell but Sakura was the only one who annunciated what everyone was saying.

"No way…"

"Indeed…he was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

XXXXXX

"Its suicide…" Kira said as she watched Naruto. He was showing no emotion but she could tell under the surface he was in pain. "Naruto…you have to get out now while your ahead…"

"No…I will not quit until he is dead!"

"But in order to even get to him you are going to have to first kill Itachi AND Kisame, Not to mention that your going to have to kill any other Akatsuki that's around at the time." As soon as she said that Naruto chuckled. "What's so funny Naruto, this is serious!!!"

"Well I figured Konoha would be my distraction."

"KONOHA! How the hell are you going to get them to attack!?" Naruto chuckled again.

"And yet you never really questioned the fact that I allowed your friend to go free…" Kira's eyes widened.

"You mean…" A smirk played its way onto Naruto's face.

XXXXXX

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!" Shizune yelled as she burst into the Hokage's office. Luckily most of the people were away from the door when she came in…well except for Kakashi. Sakura poked her old sensei several times while Ino looked over her shoulder.

"Is he dead?" Sakura shook her head.

"Perverts don't die that easily." There focus changed from Kakashi's prone form to Shizune who was trying to talk through heavy breathing.

"Shizune, calm down. Take a deep breath."

"N-No time…Down…d-down stairs…m-man fro-m…wa-ve…" Koharu stepped towards the young woman.

"Wave…Who is this man?" Shizune was only able to say one more word before she collapsed onto one of the chairs.

"Informant."

"Nani!?" The wave informant!?! Kakashi! Wake your lazy ass up!!!" She grabbed the still unconscious Jounin and shook him violently. The only response from him was a slight gurgling noise. "Useless little…." She looked at Sakura and Ino. "You two get down there now and bring him here!!!" They jumped at the angry woman's voice and immediately ran out of the room.

Neji instinctively took a step behind Lee.

"Neji, Why do you hide your youthfulness!?" Neji coughed.

"I'm hoping she doesn't see me." Lee looked quizzically at his comrade.

XXXXXX

"_**Foolish insignificant creature…Whatever happened to your Nindo…"**_

'_Remember what you are fighting for…remember who you are fighting for...'_

"_**Remember Uzumaki…I am inside your head…I am inside your mind…You cannot fool me…"**_

'_Your mind is your own…do not falter…'_

"_**Pathetic…Even now you are tricked into this false sense of security…"**_

Naruto stared blankly at the ceiling, drowning in the silence. Even after two years of freedom from Konoha's walls Naruto was unable to find solace. He turned over in his bed and started staring at the wall.

"Even now…after two years I cant forget…" Naruto picked up his forehead protector from the nightstand and felt behind the metal plating. "Kai…" A folder piece of paper appeared attached to the metal. He pulled it out and held it in his hand throwing the forehead protector to the side. He slowly unfolded it to reveal a photograph. A small smile graced his lips as he looked at the pink haired girl.

**A/N A short chapter I know but it felt right to end it here so I could easily move into the next chapter. That said the next chapter should be out within a couple days if not tomorrow. **


	11. Memories of the Past

**A/N Alright heres the next chapter…I don't really have anything else to do so that's why im getting this to you so soon. Anyways read and review if you like. **

**BTW if you notice a lot of errors or something its because im half asleep right now…Hopefully there wont be too many.**

**Disclaimer: ZzZzZzZzZz**

"He has a multiple stab wounds, one in his right shoulder and the other in his leg. Whoever inflicted these was adamant in making sure that he didn't bleed to death." Tsunade said as she looked over the man.

"I don't understand though…Akatsuki had him…why would they let him go?" Koharu said.

"Simple, they wouldn't." Kakashi said as he stared down at the unconscious man.

"MAYBE NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF PASSION HAVE NOT BEEN EXSTINGUISHED AFTER A-ACK!!" Neji's hand quickly hit a pressure point on Lee and he fell unconscious.

"Thank you Neji" Tsunade said, although everyone else was throwing him a 'thank you' look. Neji just smirked.

"Hmm...If The Uzumaki is indeed responsible for this then the council must be informed."

"Although that will do little to persuade them." Said Koharu looking at Homura. "Besides there are things that we must discuss. Mainly why he ran from Konoha, why he joined Akatsuki, and why, if he is indeed the one, he is helping us now."

"But…" Sakura tried to say something.

"Hm, What is it Haruno?" Koharu looked at the girl. She was fidgeting and definetly hiding something.

"When we saw him on the bridge…he looked different…I mean yea he looked different physically but…h-his eyes…" Sakura found that she was becoming more and more uncomfortable as everyone's eyes were on her.

"I noticed that as well." Neji said looking at Sakura, who threw him another appreciative look. "They held both anger and sadness…along with an air of desperation…"

"Desperation?" Now Tsunade was getting interested. "What exactly would he be desperate about?"

"Other than the fact that he couldn't kill us?" Said Kakashi. "Who knows…Naruto always wore a mask that even I couldn't get through." Ino had been watching the exchange between everyone silently. Actually she wasn't really paying attention to anything they were saying except for what Sakura and Neji had said. After that her mind began to wander to the event on the bridge.

"_When I tried to get into his mind on the bridge…His mind was chaotic. Even only being connected for a few seconds the only thing that was on his mind…was pain…"_

**XXXXXX**

"_**A pathetic remembrance…as long as you hold onto the past you will never see your future…"**_

'_Your past is what defines you…do not forget it…'_

"_**It will be the reason for your demise boy…"**_

'_It will give you strength to keep moving forward…'_

"_**They do not care for your existence…they never will!"**_

'_If they didn't care would they be so frantically searching for you…'_

"_**They want to crush your spirit….they want to KILL YOU!!!"**_

'_They want nothing more then for you to be there for them once more…'_

"_**They want to use you…"**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and focused on the wall next to him. Yawning he rolled over to face the other way and to try to get more sleep. Since when did things like this ever go right…He smashed his face into something soft yet firm. He opened his eyes a little more and saw a face staring down at him.

"So…when did you plan on telling me about this?" Naruto groggily shifted focus from her face to the item in her hand. As soon as his eyes made contact with it his sleepiness was forgotten. There in her hands was the picture of team seven. Naruto jumped up and tried to snatch it from her but failed as she moved to the side allowing him to fall to the ground face first.

"Kira…" He said dangerously. "Give. Me. That. Photo. NOW!!!!" He lunged again and tackled the woman. As they fell to the ground Naruto managed to swipe the pgot from her grasp.

"Oh c'mon Naruto…I was only wondering…" She started to fake pout as Naruto got up.

"This is not something you should concern yourself with…" He put the picture back were it belonged and then went back to bed. He fell face first into the pillow and zoned out…until Kira poked him. "What do you want…" came his muffled reply.

"Wake up and tell me who they are dammit!!!" When Naruto didn't move she jumped onto his back and started to repeatedly poke him in the spine each time muttering 'wake up'.

"Poke me one more time and I swear…" Kira poked him really hard that time. "THAT'S IT!!" Naruto jumped upwards and flipped Kira off him. "Lets see how you like being poked!!!" He jumped on her and started poking her repeatedly.

"AH, NARUTO! THAT HURTS!!!" He just smirked and got up. "You didn't have to be so mean!" She pouted and watched as he sat on the bed.

"Why do you want to know?" His gaze never left the floor by his feet.

"Well…you never did tell me about your past…I just wanted to know…"

"Somethings of the past are meant to stayed buried." Kira got up and sat down on the bed next to him.

"This isn't one of those things…Naruto, all im asking is to know about the people in that picture…is it really that hard to talk about them?"

"They were the ones I was suppose to be closest to…they were the ones that did the most damage…"

"What happened?" He leaned back and rested on his elbows staring up at the ceiling.

"A lot…too much in fact."

"Start slowly…and then just work from there…"

"Fine. But once I start no interruptions ok?"

"HAI!!!" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"It was the team I was placed on…Team 7." Naruto reluctantly took out the photo from his forehead protector. He pointed to Kakashi. "This, is Hatake Kakashi, He was my sensei for some of the time. Well actually he never was much of a sensei to me…He always favored Sasuke because he was the last of the Uchiha."

"Last? But he isn't the last, Itachi's here to."

"He may not actually be the last however Konoha treated him like a fucking prince. It was sad really. He wanted nothing but to be left alone and I wanted attention. Shame we never really got along until the last moment."

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"He betrayed…until the very end I had considered him by brother. Hell he even called me his brother…shame that didn't stop him from impaling me with his Chidori." Naruto chuckled a little bit.

"I don't really see what's so funny with that."

"When I was checked over by Tsunade, she found that the attack had collapsed one of my lungs and shattered my ribcage. But that was only part of the damage…" A solitary tear slid down Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto…" Kira had never seen him like this.

"His Chidori had also destroyed a portion of my heart…The reason I didn't die was because of the Kyuubi. He cauterized it to the point were it was able to function properly…or so he told me…"

"But…that's not…possible."

"I didn't think it was either but im living proof. Unfortunately, as corny as this sounds, ever since that happened I haven't felt complete. Sasuke destroyed my heart physically however she…" Naruto could only stare at the picture for words couldn't explain what he was feeling. Kira had known him long enough to understand what he was feeling.

"You loved her didn't you?"

"That's what I told myself…but then again I was 'just a kid', who knows what I felt."

"Naruto…I can see from just looking at you…you might be able to lie to yourself about your feelings but to me its clear as day."

"Hmph…I wish other people could understand that."

"So…what's her name?"

"Haruno Sakura…this picture is old though. She looks a lot cuter now.

"But to you it didn't matter right?" Naruto smirked and then shook his head.

"I guess my feelings stayed the same the whole time. To me she was my precious person…even before I knew what those words meant. But it didn't matter…never did. She only had eyes for Sasuke, I never stood a chance and I accepted that I guess."

"It still didn't stop the pain…but that isn't why you left. Even through physical and emotional damage, you stayed strong."

"And that's not including the years of torment from everyone else. Looking back at it all im surprised I didn't turn out like Gaara."

"Your minds to strong to give in that easily."

"At least it was…until I lost him…"

"How close were you?"

"I saw him like a father figure almost…or realistically more like a perverted uncle." Naruto laughed out loud at that. "Even though he was a giant pervert and peeped at every known woman alive…He still cared about me more then most…"

"Is that why your doing all of this? Your going to throw it all away…"

"No…im not."

"Naruto you are! Look at yourself, your Hell bent on killing this guy!"

"But that's just it…Once hes deads ill be able to start moving forward again."

"Naruto…"

"Ive crossed over so many times now that death no longer scares me. All that im afraid of now is failure. But this time failure is not an option…" Naruto layed back fully and just lost himself in memories of Jiraiya.

"Naruto…lets say you do succeed…were will you go?"

"I have no idea…but I wont return to Konoha that's for sure. My mind is full of far to many bad memories for me to call that place home again…Besides my dreams are already lost to the wind."

"Your dreams of Konoha maybe but that's just one place, theyres a whole world out there for you to explore…new dreams for you to have…"

"I know but out of all the dreams I had in Konoha there was one I wanted to turn into reality even more than to become Hokage…"

"Naruto…once this is over…you sstill might have that chance…"

"Its doubtful. I wont even be able to get close without being attacked."

"Who said you had to go to Konoha to do it? Catch her off guard. Besides I believe you were once called the most unpredictable Ninja of all time." Kira knew she was stroking his ego but it didn't matter. This was a time were he needed an ego boost.

"Ill think about that after this is over…" There was a comfortable silence as they just sat there. Naruto broke the silence after a couple minutes. "Hey…Kira…"

"Hm? Naruto, what is it?"

"Kira…when this is over…I mean if I do succeed….well…"

"Naruto stop stalling and just spit it out…"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come with me after this is over…"

"You want me to tag along?" Kira smiled at the blonde. "Well I guess someone will have to be there to keep you in line…of course it would help to make sure that you go see this Sakura chick." Kira laughed and Naruto just smirked.

"_I wonder if this is how it feels to have a sister…"_ He couldn't help but feel happy.

"Alright well that's enough talk for now. Im going to go get us some food. Be back in a sec." Kira got off the bed and walked over to the door. "Try not to get into any trouble while im gone, k?" When the door closed he rolled off his bed and walked into the bathroom. Shrugging off his clothes he stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He savored the feeling as the water went from cold to warm and he sighed before leaning his head against the wall. As the water rushed down his ace he stared ahead of him blankly.

"Jiraiya…I hope you can forgive me for the things I've done…and the things im going to do…"

**A/N Well theres another chapter for you…send me a review or something…**

**Another chapter will be out soon I hope but I make no guarantee…**

**Next chapter: Naruto Vs Itachi and Tsunade Vs the Council**


	12. Two sides of the same coin

**A/N Alright I know its been awhile since my last update but im back and still writing. It may be a while until my next update though considering my personal life is kinda getting in the way…**

**Alright go read now, and if you feel like it leave me a review.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, why would I write Fanfiction if I owned Naruto….**

"So…what do you think of the boy?"

"He has progressed quite well…despite the fact that he refuses to kill."

"That flaw should be remedied in time. For now I suggest that we allow him to do as he pleases…"

"Lure him into a fall sense of security…and then we strike."

"Madara...remember that the Kyuubi will not be tricked again...do not underestimate it."

"I was the first to control such a beast Pein…you would find it wise not to underestimate me as well."

**XXXXXXXX**

"_**Why do you still hesitate…"**_

'_Do not allow it to control you."_

"_**It burns so brightly within you…why not unleash it…"**_

'_It will only bring you more pain."_

"_**They don't deserve your sympathy…destroy them…"**_

'_You have seen their capacity for kindness…'_

"_**They will destroy you…"**_

'_They will save you."_

"_**DESTROY THEM!"**_

'_SAVE THEM!"_

"_**Do not think for a second that you can be like them…You are a different breed then they are…you are a new breed…just like I am…"**_

**XXXXXXXX**

He was shaking. It had been a long time since a dream had been able to have that effect on him. Naruto swung his legs over the side of the bed and just cradled his head in his hands.

"What's…happening to me?" He tried to focus but the dark room seemed to only bring him down even further. He got up to hit the light switch but every step he took towards it seemed like a step backwards. His breathing was becoming even more irregular and his knees were buckling. When his hand brushed against the switch, a surge of pain jolted through his arm.

"Why…why is this happening…" His legs gave out from under him and he collided with the small nightstand. There was no noise. He couldn't even here the sound of his own breathing. He felt his heart pounding hard against his ribcage and the cold floor under him but that was it. What really came through clear though was the ceiling; even in total darkness it shown brilliantly.

"_**You know why this is happening…Do not think that you can escape it…"**_

"What…are you talking about?"

"_**You know damn well…"**_

"I don't."

"_**Oh but you do…Only you choose to hide it behind your mask…"**_

"I have no mask…not anymore."

"_**LIES! You still continue to hide behind that insignificant excuse…and for what purpose…"**_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_**Who are you trying to convince…me or yourself…Do not think you can simply walk away from this…"**_

"Walk away? From what?"

"_**Foolish…"**_

**XXXXXXXX**

"What the hell was that about…" Naruto tried to get up but he found his body still unresponsive. "Great, now I can't even move…"

"_Its hard isn't it…Even on the verge of breaking completely…To keep standing…"_ Naruto heard the voice and groaned.

"Great. First the demonic fuzzball and now you."

"_To openly insult a greater Demon…either you are incredibly strong…or incredibly arrogant…"_

"As long as I live I will never fear him!"

"_You know…It's quite strange that you deny his gift…"_

"Demonic possession is hardly a gift!"

"_Oh but it is…You just have yet to understand...It can save the people that you hold dear…"_

"Save them? Save them from what?"

"_Your own madness…"_

"I must be mad if I'm talking to you."

"_In time you will understand…in time you will understand everything…"_

"What if I don't want to…" There was no answer in the dark room. Silence was his only companion as it has always been. Naruto glanced away from the ceiling of his room and instead looked upon the Akatsuki cloak that lay next to him.

**XXXXXXXX**

The meeting in the Hokage's office had adjourned and everyone was leaving to go to there respective places. Everyone except for Ino. Immediately afterward she grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her towards the park. Finding a bench near a semi isolated part she sat down and forced Sakura to the do the same.

"Ino what's going on?"

"I need to talk…"

"Well obviously or else you wouldn't have almost ripped my arm out of its socket dragging me here." Sakura saw Ino's melancholy expression and lightened up. "Ino? What's wrong?"

"Do you think that's its possible to suffer so much that your mind can actually break under the strain?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Ino looked Sakura in the eyes before responding.

"Because I don't understand it."

"What…Ino what are you talking about?"

"When we were on the bridge fighting Naruto, I managed to get a glimpse into his mind…and it scared me."

"I thought you weren't able to connect?"

"I wasn't able to take control but I was in just long enough to see." Ino stopped there and wiped a few stray tears away.

"Ino what did you see?"

"Nothing but pain and suffering." She looked back into Sakura's eyes. "It was as if he never knew happiness at all. From what I saw his mind is beyond repair." Sakura slid close to the girl and put her arm around her which in turn made Ino lean into her. "It just doesn't make any sense. I don't even m\think my father had ever encountered anything like this before…"

"I guess there was more going on then we all realized. But then again this is Naruto, He never showed his emotions or anything that resembled sadness."

"And because of that the strain became too much for him….Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I saw something else too. Well actually I didn't see anything, more like heard." Sakura looked at Ino as if to tell her to continue. "I'm not sure what it was but I know for a fact that it wasn't anything good."

"Do you know what it said?" Ino didn't respond right away. Instead she pulled herself from Sakura's grasp and stood up looking at the darkening sky.

"They all deserve to die."

**XXXXXXXX**

When Kira entered Naruto's room she was a little worried. For one the room was dimly lit by the means of several candles, and two Naruto was sitting on the far end of the bed with his Akatsuki Cloak on. He was playing with something in his hands that she wasn't able to discern from the darkness until she got closer to him. It was the sword that Itachi had given him.

"Naruto? Are you oka…"

"Times running out."

"What?" Kira sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto tensed at the contact but relaxed in seconds. "What's wrong?" Naruto exhaled slowly and turned to look at her.

"My inner demons are becoming restless." Naruto got up from the bed and walked towards the door, securing his weapon to his waist as he walked.

"Wait, Where are you going?" Naruto hand stopped halfway through turning the handle on the door.

"Itachi wanted to spar." With that Naruto opened the door, quickly walked out and closed it behind him leaving Kira in the dimly lit room all alone.

"Naruto…"

**XXXXXXXX**

"So Naruto-kun are you ready?" Itachi said as he stood on top of one of the training logs.

"We'll just have to wait and see then wont we." Itachi noticed the change in Naruto's attitude immediately.

"Then come at me with everything you've got." Naruto's eyes snapped into focus and he charged at Itachi with his Katana ready.

**A/N I know I said that this would be the chapter with a fight between Itachi and Naruto but well things happened and i felt like I needed to write some more on other things before I actually got started on it. Anyways I have no idea when the next update will be. Hopefully it wont take too long but idk. **


End file.
